Mythical Fusion
by EdwardIsMyLover
Summary: Bella is something special. She's known ever since she was 13, though she's never told anyone. What happens when she's sent to Forks and meets another mythical creature, a vampire, Edward.
1. Prologue: Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

AN: Okay, my new story, obviously. This is kinda like my other one, accept her powers strart to develope earlier and she meets Edward while still confused about them. How will they do when they are both suspicious about the other and keeping their own secrets? I'd like you to review and vote whether or not you want this one or the sequel to "And They Thought Vampires Ruled" prioritized. Now you can pick both, though the updates will be drawn out more.

Prologue – Freak

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

I was beckoned into consciousness by the cursed aggravating blare of my alarm clock. I groggily opened my eyes, shielding them from the dim light in my room, and rolled my head to glare angrily at the mocking red numbers that signaled the start of a new day. A new horrid, terrible day of the thing so lamely named life.

I could possibly not be miserable in life. I could possibly enjoy this life of mine. But I was miserable and I didn't enjoy my life. There was nothing really exciting in it. Nothing to really live for or strive for. No reason.

Sure, I had my mom and Dad, though I rarely saw him. There was also Phil, my mom's current boyfriend. They've been together for a while now and I could tell they were getting quite serious. He was okay but I could tell he'd prefer if I didn't exist at all. I could be close to my mom but there's always the barrier between me and normal people and so I couldn't get that close to her. I was a nuisance, even to my mother, and I agreed with them. I was a burden, something in the way and not worth as much as the price. Though they'd never know just how much of a burden I was.

I could never relate to people, not even my own family. I used to try and fit in with everyone, but soon gave up when I felt like even more of a failure. It hurt less to not try at all than to try and get certain failure. As a child other kids would stay away from me, no matter how friendly I was. It wasn't until my thirteenth birthday that I understood why.

When I was thirteen I received my first…ability and ever since I get a new one every year. The first time it happened I thought I was dying; it hurt so much. For roughly an hour I was writhing and screaming in agony. Luckily I was on one of the preserved little parks with a few trees surrounding a little area. I wasn't seen and I was able to keep quiet enough for the people in the houses to pass the little grunts off as other people doing whatever. People in the trees would have been able to hear me for it was impossible to be completely quiet, but thankfully no one was in it for that hour. I didn't know what told me to keep quiet instead of yelling for help, maybe just instinct.

At first when it stopped I'd no idea what had just happened to me so I ran home in a panic and looked in the mirror. My skin had firmed and lost most of its imperfections. Everything about my appearance had been slightly enhanced. I didn't notice the biggest change until the next day at school.

I understood and soaked in my lessons and could process information faster. Do huge equations before others could have the question written on the page. Something had been terribly wrong and I felt as though I had to hide it. One, I'd fit in even less with people and two, I'd get shipped to some FBI agency and get dissected (HA! I'd like to see them try). Okay, not plausible, but possible, and I wasn't taking that chance.

Now, every year my skin pales and hardens increasingly, my senses improve such as hearing, smell and sight, and I obtain a new power. As well as the hour of excruciating pain. The first time my intelligence was amplified. The second was increased strength, third was invisibility. Forth was blinding fast speed and this year I learned to tweak with people's minds. Though I don't think I've mastered it yet. I've been able to put my own thoughts in others minds so far and trash memories and replace them with my own thought up ones, but that's it. Also, since I'm able to change thoughts I can read them when I want, though it's quite disturbing at times and I usually choose not to. I think that if I practiced more I could control people's minds completely, thus controlling the entity. Though I haven't gotten that far yet.

Groaning I rolled over and landed with a thump on the floor, still tangled in my "Nightmare Before Christmas" sheets. I lay there for a while with my cheek against the cold wood of the floor. It felt good against my sleepy skin and woke me up a bit from the temperature difference shock.

"Bella, are you awake?" I heard Renee yell from outside the door, knocking lightly.

"Yeah," I replied, unmoving.

"It doesn't sound like your up," she accused.

"I never said I was 'up'," I countered in an annoyed voice.

She sighed. "Just get ready for school." Then her retreating footsteps could be heard.

I lay there for a moment, debating whether or not to fake sick, but after realizing that I thought this every morning, I decided to just go; just like very other morning. Slowly I pulled my hand out from under me and put it infront of my chest. I heaved myself up and then collapsed into an exhausted heap on the floor, once again. God, why do we have to get up this early anyway? I thought to myself angrily before picking myself up again and kneeling in a slumped manor. Just a little bit at a time. I stayed there for a moment, trying to gain my composure and then stood up finally.

Lately, it's been hard for me to sleep so I'm usually up until three or four in the morning, just lying there. It's probably just my chaotic mind not letting me sleep, though I'm usually not tired at all until atleast two. My eyes were half closed as I marched over heaps of discarded clothes to my bathroom. Once inside I shut the door and turned to my mirror.

I hate my appearance; it was too perfect. I hate it because it attracted unwanted attention from males. I want to fit in but I won't sink to that level just to be popular. Also, when you look like I do, everyone expects you to be prefect as well. They have high expectations to which I cannot meet.

My skin is pale, paler than anyone I know, especially in Phoenix. I've tried to tan before but nothing ever changes. Pale, pale, pale. I don't even burn. It is also flawless; no blemishes, acne, oil or dryness; perfection. My eyes are a deep brown that matches my shiny hair. My eyelashes are long and curvy and my hair is silky and straight with no stray hairs. My lips are big and proportioned with a red hue to them. My nose is small but not squished out and my cheekbones are prominent but not grotesque. My body is curvy and petit at the same time, reaching a pathetic 5'4.

I looked away from my reflection with disgust and turned on the hot water. As I let the water get the right temperature I undressed and sat on the edge of the bathtub. I swirled the little pool of water around with the tip of my finger, watching it ripple out and each circle creating a new one as it rolled outward. It reminded me how every action has a consequence and every consequence will create another consequence or event.

Soon it was the right temperature and I pulled the knob up to start the shower. I heard the water racing through the pipes and then finally spit through the nozzle. I stepped in and shifted the curtain closed behind me.

The water felt wonderful and relaxing cascading soothingly down my body. Shower time was always when I mentally prepared for my day ahead. If I didn't I'd lose control and someone could get hurt. Well, being truthful, that wasn't really what I was afraid of. No, I was afraid of being discovered. I couldn't let them find out my secret. I calmed myself into an apathetic state for a few minutes and then turned off the water. I didn't need shampoo, my hair never got greasy and I never got sweaty, the only thing I really needed to wash off was the smog from the city and dirt picked up from the day.

I reached out and grabbed a towel to wrap around my hair before stepping out. I took another off the metal rack and dried off my dripping body. Showers were the best part of my day, besides sleep, because I could escape from all the outside chaos inflicted on my mind. But even sleep could be intruded on by constant nightmares. After my body was dry I let loose my hair and brushed through it easily. I didn't need to do anything but air dry it so I let it be while I started to work on my make-up.

Some would call what I did ridiculous but I called it necessary. I used red lipstick and smudgers to make faint blotches and imperfections on my face for school. I say to myself that I did this to take attention off myself but deep down I knew it was so that it gave them a reason to hate me; it made it hurt less.

After that I applied the lime-green eye shadow around my eyes and then layers of black eyeliner and mascara. Pleased with my de-beautifying job I shook my fingers through my hair to mess it up and opened the door back into my room.

My room was a black and white checkerboard design with my favorite quotes from books scripted in red in random places. I loved to read and escape from my life by getting into someone else's adventure. Also, two of the walls were plastered with posters and magazine pages of my favorite bands. Usually I'd leave my room messy and then clean it at the end of the week; it takes me ten seconds, literally.

I grabbed a black and green polka dot underwear set, black shorts, a dark purple Emily the strange t-shirt and my green converse all-stars off the floor and pulled them on. By the time I was finished my hair was half-dry so I stuffed my binder and a book into my black messenger bag and walked out into the hallway. I stopped at the mirror in the hallway and adjusted my piercings. I had a labret, nose, belly button and several on each ear. I did them right before I turned fourteen. After that I haven't been able to even get anything through my skin without the metal bending or snapping.

Phil was still sleeping and Renee had gone to work already so I went to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. The quickest thing was pop tarts so I grabbed a pack and ripped it open. I only gave myself fifteen minutes to get ready so I usually ate while I walked. Today was no different. I snatched up my ipod from my bag, set it to "Shoot From The Hip by A Change Of Pace" and walked out the door with my bag over one shoulder.

The intense Phoenix heat hit me as soon as I was outside and I quickly moved my hand up to shield my eyes from its harsh rays. Lately my skin has started tingling when I went outside, like it was about to burst. I hated the sun and daylight. I preferred night and the moonlight. It's easier to hide yourself form the world and have the darkness be your veil. For some inexplicable reason I like the moonlight though, I was drawn to it.

I started my short walk at a brisk pace so I could get out of the scorching sun quicker. I questioned my reasons for going to school many times because I hardly needed it. Most of the time I'm just sitting in class waiting for everyone else to grasp a simple concept, reading a book. One reason is Renee; she thinks I need an education, regardless however unneeded it is. That's really the only reason, actually. Before it used to also be that I wanted to be around humanity and try to fit in. But now I've given up on that and have actually come quite comfortable being alone, though the ridicule still hurts and I wish it would stop.

I'd rather be who I am supposed to be and have an exciting life like I hope I am meant to live. Why else would I be like I am if I wasn't meant for anything. That's the only reason I'm still here; the hope of finding a true reason.

I approached the school and quickly went through security. I hated it because it only made it feel even more like jail. They might as well put bars on the windows and straps on the seats.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for what I knew would happen today, what happens everyday. Though I knew it was inevitable, I walked quickly towards my locker to avoid the BB Squad; Barbie Bitches. They were five Queen Bees who loved to pick on people who are more interesting then themselves. They do this to keep the non-followers in their place, so the person doesn't rise above them. By now practically the whole school is under their rule except a few brave souls; including myself. It wasn't that I was afraid of her; she couldn't hurt me if I let her. No, it was that I could loose control of my temper and in the process get discovered.

I'd made it to my locker without incident and I let out a small sigh of relief. Before anyone could spot me I snatched my math textbook and continued my way to my class.

I wasn't so lucky this time; ahead of me was the leader of the BB Squad, flirting it up with a senior. I was tempted to duck into a bathroom and go invisible but I'd have to find another empty room to re-appear in and I'd be late for class. I cursed loudly and ducked my head down, trying to hide my face behind my hair as I walked past. But of course I was seen.

"Well, well, if it isn't the freak," I heard Stacy sneer.

"Hey, plastic," I used one of my nicknames out loud and turned my head to look at her.

Her face was appalled. "Oh, no you din't," she said, trying to act tough and ghetto. It was actually quite comical.

I was tempted to say, 'Oh, yes I did,' but I held my tongue; I'd already pissed her off enough. Instead I just walked away, hoping having the last word was enough to satisfy her.

Evidently, it wasn't.

"Where do you think you're going. I'm not done talking to you, creep." I heard her deride and then the sound of her heels clicking heavily and haughtily against the linoleum floor.

The bell rand and the last of the students hurried off to class, including the senior; he didn't want trouble. Stacy and I were left in the hallway facing each other a few paces away. The situation looked ridiculously similar to an old western shoot off. Compared to my black outfit she looked like the good guy in her prima Barbie, slut pink and white outfit. How wrong that was.

After a minute of her trying to intimidate me she gave up and walked threateningly over to me. She topped infront of me and used her height advantage, mostly heels, to tower over me. I kept my face impassive. As much as I didn't want to provoke her, I wouldn't let her think she could boss me around.

"You should get to class, freak," she said and pushed me, causing me to fall to the floor on my butt.

I could have easily stayed put, but it would be hard to explain how she broke her wrists trying to push me down. Although I didn't want her to boss me around, that was too much to have to explain. But I could use my words as much as I wanted. "Well, I'm kinda being help up in a situation at the moment," I replied mockingly as I got up and dusted myself off.

She stepped forwards again and leaned in close to me ear. "Well, we'll just have to finish this when you've got no other appointments then," she whispered threateningly.

"Great, well, I'll see you then," I said, jerking my head away from her and quickly turned to the direction of my math class.

"Don't you forget it, freak," she called to my receding figure.

Freak. Yes, it suited me well.

An: Yay, how do you like itt:) Review so I know! I have the second chapter done, so all I need to do is type it & send it to my Beta. So it won't be too long.

**VOTE! - Sequel to "And They Thought Vampires Ruled" orrrr This Story.**

Thanks x3.


	2. AN: Voting Results

GASP!

Vote Results:

_18 - Untitled._

_9 - Sequal to "And They Thought Vampires Ruled"_

_4 - Both_

So, i will be continuing with this story prioritized at the moment.

That doesn't mean that i can't write any on the other story. So I may post chapters to the sequal from time to time. As well as the Trippy Bella sequal. :)

I'll be posting much faster once i get out of school and done with exams. Cursed Exams! GAH.

That will be done by the end of June.

And then i'm **free**!

If you are wondering why i'm not out of school already (people in the US are) its because i live in Canada.

I-AM-CANADIAN.

Thats good beer. haha.

Yeah, soo...next topic:

TITLE!

If you are dim enough not to notice, this story doesn't have a title.

I can't think of any really great ones so if you could all be so kind and give me suggestions!

If i pick yours i will give you a...flamboyant flamingo!

YAY.

& if you've actually read this far, congratulations, you get my love in this internet heart; x3

.-N


	3. One: Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

AN: I have a hat fetish –shifty eyes-. Okayy, so yes, this one is a little short, but I had to end it here! You agree with me…right? And yes, I realize that in the last two chapters, I have started it off with a sound from an alarm of some sort. I promise it will stop! x)

Chapter One – Forks

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of class and releasing me from my tortured hell. It was the end of the day and I was exiting my advanced biology classroom when I saw Stacy and the BB Squad waiting for me. They were leaning against the opposite wall from the door, looking like a plastic surgery ad. I guess the confrontation was unavoidable.

When they spotted me they pushed themselves off the wall lazily –trying to act like this was no big deal, but if it wasn't such a big deal then they wouldn't be here in the first place- and cut me off before I could get away. High school was a lot like Italian mobsters; always competing to have the most respect and intimidation over people, not to mention the swarming. I wasn't intimidated but them, just annoyed and scared of revealing myself.

"How cliché," I mocked, trying to get in my say before it was too dangerous to do so.

They didn't like that.

Stacy stepped forward so she was directly infront of me and the rest of them fanned out in a circle to surround me so there was no chance of escape before they were done with me. I briefly wondered what others thought of this but recalled I tried that before; the only thing they were worried about was if Stacy would be at all thankful for them keeping it quiet if they saw, or if she even noticed them and their great favor they gave her. The non-followers, although not succumbing to her, still did not want to get mixed up with her, especially for someone else.

She smiled sweetly with a sarcastic edge and opened her big mouth. "We meet again freak."

Unfortunately, my automatic responses were switched on and I answered her with, "What, don't think you can handle me yourself so you had to bring back up this time?" There was a chorus of ooo's, which did not help her temper, from some bystanders who'd gathered around to see what the outcome of this particular encounter would be.

Her face turned furious at the humiliation. What did she expect, for me to stand here and praise her infront of everyone? She seemed flabbergasted and mind racing to find a worthy comeback.

She couldn't find one from her limited intelligence and resorted to getting back at me physically. She slapped me. I saw it way before it was came so I was able to fake being hurt. As I was pretending my face was hurt –and she was secretly rubbing her sore hand- I was caught off guard and someone from behind me kicked my back. I felt the heel in my back and I was able to thrust myself down just in time so that the heel didn't snap from the hard surface of my back.

I thought I had been quite good at keeping my mind in an apathetic state of all these things. I thought I had been just disregarding the feelings and letting them bounce off me. I think I was wrong. I could feel anger from deep inside me start to boil and come dangerously close to the surface. There was like a reserve of anger in me that I'd been stuffing it all in until this point, where I was finally pushed over the edge. It boiled and raged its way up, getting closer and closer to relief with each passing millisecond.

"Don't mess with me," a cold voice whispered close to my ear.

The heel in my back dug farther with one final twist. This gave my anger that one final thrust it needed to erupt and I was on my feet the next second, the heel cracking and the girl falling backwards on her back. I hardly noticed; she was not the one my anger was directed at right now.

I twisted around and was infront of Stacy before she could even blink. Surprise and fear were prominent in her fake face as I advanced, taking a hold of her shirt collar. I picked her up slightly off the ground and I could feel her struggles and see the fear dominating the surprise. There were shocked gasps from all around but I hardly registered them; the only thing in the world now was me, the predator, and my prey, the petty human already so much within my grasp. I threw her struggling form against the lockers with a huge clash. Her body became limp upon impact and slid down into a heap on the linoleum floor.

There was a dead silence where a mere human could have heard a pin drop. I, however, could hear much more than that. I heard her breathing slow and regulate, her heartbeat slow slightly, many other heartbeats speed up and even skip a beat in shock, how everyone's breath seemed to catch and the complete halt of all footsteps in the entire hallway.

Then all hell broke loose.

"STACY!" I heard people yell before rushing over to her motionless figure, though I could see the faint rise and fall of her chest in beat with her breathing.

I only stood there watching teachers and students run into a frenzy, barely registering anything other than her limp body before my frozen eyes. It was mostly all a blur with all the muffled, shocked cries of worried teachers and students trying to be of some help.

"Bella!" A loud voice woke me from my coma. I turned to see my English teacher, Mr. Bones. He looked worried and panicked. I didn't have time to see him for long because I was soon racing for the nearest bathroom.

Once in I used my invisibility and ran. I ran as fast as I could, through walls, passing oblivious children. Within a second I was outside and running for my trail in the preserved forest. There weren't many trails like this and I was extremely lucky to have even found it or lived near it, considering Phoenix is more concrete and beaches rather than trees. For some reason I was drawn to it though, be it the privacy, the few tiny animals, or just the serenity the forest provided me, I didn't know. It became my hiding place when I needed to get away; my sanctuary.

I ran, not bothering to dodge trees but instead pushing my power so I just ran straight through them. This was a new development and I decided I would have to delve into that in the future. After a few seconds I was in the middle and I slowed down. Looking around me to make sure no one was around I sat down next to a big tree but didn't dare take away my invisibility; I couldn't afford for anyone to find me.

I just sat there, thinking about what I had done. She was alive, I knew that, but what would happen now? I'd harmed another being because of my foolish temper –not that she didn't ask for it though. I contemplated that until the sun started to set, casting an orange dusk throughout my mini clearing I sat in.

Maybe I really could develop my powers into something more. It seemed that way when I had been able to take my invisibility a step more today. Why? I wasn't sure. Perhaps that if practiced enough I really can learn how to take each and enhance not only my senses but my abilities as well. Soon I started to feel fatigue wash over my once my mind had calmed down and I fell into a deep sleep, locking my invisibility on as I slept.

I woke up with a start and jumped up quickly to my feet, only to see a family of rabbits scurry frantically away from the big horrid beast they'd been so curious about. It took a moment but I remembered where I was and why. What would Renee and Phil think? What would they do?

Renee and Phil…oh no; they're going to be wondering where I am. But how can I face them? Stacy wasn't dead –she very easily could be, though they didn't need to know that- but what I did was still highly punishable. I could be charged with assault. What then? Eventually after all that observation I would be figured out. I couldn't let that happen. There was no way.

In the end of my frantic debate with myself on whether or not to go home or not I decided that it was best to face it now instead of waiting and getting into even more trouble later. I ran out of the forest, sad to see the seclusion leave me as I emerged out into the streets of a dark Phoenix and removed my invisibility.

It was pitch black besides the street lamps which were far too spaced out, though I could still see perfectly. As I walked down the street silence wrung out into the air and no lights were on in any homes, it seemed too dead, even for the night. If I wasn't close to being indestructible then I would have been scared for my life at the moment.

As I neared my house I spotted lights on and I felt guilty for making my parents have to stay up. As I got even closer I noticed a squad car in our driveway; shit. I didn't want to go but I knew the longer I waited, the more trouble I would end up in. I swiftly ran up the front steps and opened the door.

I was met with Renee and Phil and the local police chief sitting in our living room on our couches. They were facing each other and each with their own coffee mug. Their heads turned at the sound of my noisy entry and eyes widened as they saw me; the chief in relief and Renee and Phil in anger.

"Isabella, I presume," the chief said as he stood up.

"Bella," came my auto correction. I mentally smacked myself; that's not the best thing to say in this situation.

He was tall, about 6'5, and certainly not scrawny like some tall men are. He had a pretty big build and the uniform only added to it. "Alright then, Bella, I assume you know the reason to my visit then?"

As a reaction I looked to Renee and Phil. Their furious gazes held no trace of worry; only anger. I looked to my toes and then back to the officer. "Yes." My voice was laced with the shame I felt for letting myself get so worked up over an insignificant bitch at school. I didn't know what to do next so I just stood there, looking anywhere but the three people infront of me.

In the back of my mind I was replaying different scenarios; going to jail, capitol punishment (not that would be possible for me by the ways they have now). None of them had very pleasant endings.

My mother's voice halted my thought train. "Isabella, Chief Stanton has a proposition for you." Her tone wasn't any lighter than her piercing gaze.

I looked to the said chief, surprised; I didn't think I'd have any type of choice. He took off his hat and knelt down, eye level with my puny 5'4 compared to his probable 6'4, as if talking to a child. "Now, I'll only give you this option if you promise never to do anything like this ever again, or run away because we were all very worried."

I looked quickly to my parents and back to him and scoffed at the fact he would even think they were worried. After a moment of serious staring I just nodded my head so he would continue. "Alright then, I've convinced the station that all you need to do is get away from this atmosphere; we were informed that it was provoked."

He stopped for a moment, analyzing my reaction; I was on the edge of my seat (or toes, as I was standing). "And?" I urged.

"And, we'll drop all charges if you move to Forks to live with your father." He finished, standing up out of his kneeling position.

I only stared at him for a moment; mind reeling. That wasn't so bad. I actually liked Forks, somewhat. It was better than the blistering uncomfortable heat of Phoenix. The rain got annoying sometimes but I preferred the cold and the lack of sunlight. I felt more hidden and less revealed with cloudy skies. Also, I got along with my father better than my mother these days; I fit his personality better. Though I wasn't quite so sure about permanently. I tend to be a very unlikable person these days.

"Now we're only offering you this because you are such a good student and I'd hate for this to smudge your record." He added to my blank stare. He was looking intently at me, waiting for me to yell out in joyous surprise, as I'm sure he expected. "So, what do you say?"

I looked to Renee and Phil, they seemed to be urging me to say yes; to get rid of me. I looked to my feet again, hurt. I knew we didn't get along very well, but I still loved my mother when it came down to it, but apparently the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Alright," I whispered quietly before turning and dragging my feet down the hall and into my room. I slammed the door in frustration at my parents and fell back onto my bed, running a hand through my hair as I sighed. I looked up at my ceiling, looking at the stipple and tracing shapes with my mind. Soon my mind drifted to Forks and how it would be to actually live there, instead of just month long vacations in the summer. Even sooner after that it drifted off into a deep sleep, too sleep deprived to even dream.

AN: Yeah. Chapter 1. Hope you like it :). You better or I shall attack you with my cheese grater! Yes. Cheese Grater. I always say that in real life to people who make me angry. Death by cheese grater. How painful.

& I'm sorry to the people who voted for the sequel. There will eventually be some chapters up on it though!

FYI – Marianas Trench is my new favorite band. Le Gasp! Like seriously though. I love them so much. Maybe even more than Alesana. WHAT!? Yeah. Tis true –hangs head-. Josh Ramsey, the lead singer, is just so perfect and their CANADIAN! Bow Chica wow wow. x)


	4. Two: Questionable Temptations

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

AN: EEK. EXAMS ARE FINISHED. So updates will be much closer together! –does a little happy dance- : I hope you are happy too! Though I still have a life –if thats believable- so don't expect them everyday. But omg; I feel like a giant weight has been lifted from my shoulders by the angels who invented summer vacation.

Chapter Two – Questionable Temptations

I woke up the next morning to clanging sounds and a bright light in my eyes. Quickly I shielded them with my forearm and tried to make sense of the noises I was hearing. I soon recognized two steady beats, both of which I knew belonged to a heart – though one was considerably slower. But that still meant someone else was in the room with me. I was about to jump up and grab the person incase it was a burglar but I realized that a burglar wouldn't be making this much noise. My mind already figuring it out who it was before they could even speak, prepared for the annoying voice I was about to hear.

"Get up sleepy head; you've got to get ready." My mother's voice sounded out throughout the room.

I groaned and responded with, "But why!? Its Saturday." I said stubbornly said. Who was she, the enemy, to tell me what to do on _my _day off.

"You've got to catch you're plane," her overly cheerful tone rang out through my ears like an electric shock. It wasn't her tone that caused me to freeze; no it was the content within the tone.

I sat up so quickly that she jumped back, startled; though I couldn't care less about what she thought at the moment. "WHAT!?" I screamed incredulously at her silhouette; she was infront of the window. It made her look big standing over me but it hardly intimidated me, I'd had enough of that at school and I knew she couldn't hurt me. Well, physically anyways.

"Your plane," she repeated, her voice not lost any of its obvious joy.

I now knew why she was so jubilant this particular morning; she was getting rid of me and had an excuse. "Mom! Now? Why so soon? I haven't even had a freaking last day here!" I knew why it was so soon as soon as the question escaped my lips and I hung my head. Sometimes I questioned if it was worth being myself if it caused me to be hated by everyone. I used to hold onto the hope that there was someone out there for me but I was quickly dropping that theory. How could I be meant for anyone? I'd probably crush them if we tried anything physical and I'd somehow break my heart when they decide I'm just too much a freak to ever love.

She brought me out of my self pity with a sad excuse for an answer. "The chief already booked you're flight and we couldn't say no." It was clear she had asked the chief to make it so early; he seemed like a nice guy and wouldn't send a girl away from her home with hardly a days notice.

I just shook my head at her excuses and lied back down with my hands over my face; hoping she would go away and leave me alone.

"No silly, get up; we have to leave." She said, lightly tugging at my foot.

I sat up again, once again incredulous. "Now? But I have to pack…get ready."

She smiled as if she was the most generous person in the world and had just received an award. "I already packed your Forks worthy clothing and besides, you look fine!" Did I note a hint of jealousy at the last part? HA!

I looked around my room for the first time and noticed it was almost bare. Also, I knew she was right, I kept my make-up on from yesterday and didn't change my clothes. I only sighed and got up and out of bed. Giving in and now wanting to be away from this house right this second.

She smiled again and let me pass. I thought about saying goodbye to the place but realized that there were no memories to say goodbye to. I mean, maybe when I was little, but its difficult to remember that far back.

"I put all the necessities in a suitcase and we'll be sending the rest of your stuff down in a few days." I heard her yell from somewhere down the hall. I didn't answer.

Slowly, I trudged my way to the front door where a huge suitcase was standing upright, along with a jacket.

I slipped my shoes on a put my jacket over my arm. "Mom, I need my-"

"iPod and a book, yes, I've get them on the table there. Hold on; I just need to get Phil to carry out the suitcase." She answered. She knew of my music and reading material needing tendencies.

Sighing, I picked them up in one hand and opened the door with my free one. I bent down and picked up the suitcase, hoping that not too many people were outside. They might find it odd that a girl my size was carrying this huge thing. By judging the weight I could tell even a full grown man would have trouble lifting this thing.

I didn't bother waiting for Phil because honestly, I didn't even want to see him before I left. So I stepped out into the blistering sun once again. As I was looking at the pavement as much as I could, I noticed my shins starting to shimmer slightly. That was not normal…even for me.

Quickly, hoping I had accidentally rolled in glitter that has mysteriously fallen onto my bed but knowing that was absolutely ridiculous, I got to the car, popped the trunk and swung it in. Several people turned to stare at me but I just hid my face, slammed it shut and got in the passenger seat as quickly as I could without seeming too abnormally fast. Once inside the shade of the car I looked down and saw the shimmer was gone. Well, if it is one of my oddities then atleast I won't have to worry too much in Forks. I'd gone through too many surprises with this stuff to be much surprised by them anymore. If I woke up this morning with three eyes I wouldn't have thought much of it except being caught.

I could hear Renee inside now, obviously confused. "I swear it was just here. This is where I had it last," I heard her say, flustered. Oh well, she'd eventually figure it out.

"Well they can't just get up and walk out of here, Renee!" Phil said, annoyed. He has a very short temper span. Maybe it will improve once I'm gone. I hope so, for my mother's sake. Though if it doesn't, its her own damn fault for liking the asshole in the first place.

"No, but I know someone who can." She replied, sounding accusatory.

"Like she could, she weighs what, 100 pounds?" He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. He had no idea. This was quite comical to listen to though, regardless the insults.

I heard their loud footsteps now on the concrete. "Bella," she called through my rolled down window, "do you know where your suitcase is?"

"Yes. It's in the trunk." I replied simply, looking forward.

There was a small silence in which they were processing this information. "You, carried it out here?" Phil asked, skeptical.

"Yes." I wasn't elaborating, if that's what they were waiting for.

"Oh." Was the only recognition I got and then his footsteps retreating back to the house. Well, I guess he didn't want to say goodbye to me either.

As Renee got into the driver's seat I put in my headphones and turned up the volume on high. I put it on Beast and the Harlot by Avenge Sevenfold. Neither of us said anything. Mostly due to the fact that she thought I couldn't hear her. But I could; I heard her mumbling all sorts of plans for my room when its cleared out. I knew I tried to act like I didn't care but I felt a small tear form in the corner of my eye. Before she could notice I blinked it away. If I admitted that I wanted her to want me then when she didn't it would only hurt more.

The airport was busy and Renee told me to just sit and wait while she picked up the tickets at one of the service desks. I did and set down the suitcase. I was getting a few odd looks and was slightly grateful when she returned so some attention was off me. We went through security and dropped the suitcase off at the luggage place. I was glad to be rid of the horrid, attention grabbing thing.

Only a few minutes until the flight is boarding. We were both sitting in the waiting area in an awkward silence.

"So, are you excited?" she asked.

"No," I replied, looking around the large room; anywhere but her face. '

She attempted no further conversation after that. It was silent until my flight number was called to board. We both stood up and made our way to the boarding area. She stopped and awkwardly hugged me just before I was to go on. "Bye, I'll miss you," she said when she pulled back.

The only reply I gave her was, "Yeah, bye." There wasn't much I could truthfully say; I wouldn't miss her.

The overly slutty stewardess smiled fakely at me and ripped my ticket and guided me with her hand to the door. _Yeah, thanks lady, I guess I couldn't see the giant hole in the wall. _I made my way to my seat and settled down for the long, gruesome flight I was to endure.

I'd listened to all my favorite songs, twice, and I was starting to get irritated. Also, no matter how many peanuts I ate, I was never satisfied. The person beside me was sleeping and the slow, rhythmical breathing started to sing me into a trance like-state.

I wasn't sure what I was doing, the reasonable side of my brain had been pushed aside and instincts had completely taken over. I started to lean in to him, drawn to something unknown, though I knew at the same time. I was mesmerized by the pulsing of the blood in his system, thumping out to me like a sirens song, calling my name.

I leaned in farther to his luscious neck, enticed. I could sense nothing but the intoxicating aroma that was now filling my nose and the sweet throb of his heart pumping delicious liquid through his veins. I inhaled deeply, ready to give in to my desires to fulfill the pleasure. Slowly, I opened my mouth, satisfaction one snap away…

"Mam," an awkward voice broke my thoughts. "Excuse me, mam, but its time to get off."

I opened my eyes in shock and saw a very frightened man, backed up against the window. He eyes were wide and heart beat now erratic. I looked the other way and saw the creeped out expression on a stewardess. I coughed awkwardly and straightened myself up.

"The plane has landed," she repeated.

"Thank you," I said quickly and got up, half running off the plane.

I was guided onto my next plane along with my luggage and I spent the next small flight thinking over and over again about what had happened on the plane. Why had I been like that? And what was I earning for? His blood? I couldn't fathom why. The ride ended much quicker this time and I didn't have much time to come up with an explanation for my odd behavior.

The plane stopped and the pilot announced that I could now exit the plane. The door was opened slowly and I was met with…rain. Well, atleast its not sun.

"Isabella!" A familiar gruffy voice called from somewhere in the rain.

I took a deep breath and stepped out into the soothing rain to meet my father. He was only a few feet away now and he stepped up to me awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "Hi, Dad." We stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He awkwardly leaned forward and hugged me, patting my back as I just stood still.

When he let go we started walking for the car, as some idiot had already tried to get my suitcase. I thought it was comical to watch him struggle with it so I just left him to his pride. The car wasn't too far away though because this was a small bush plane building and we just had to go straight to the car; no security, etc.

Once there I went straight to the passenger side, not bothering to thank the guy for his unnecessary effort. I just wanted this to pass as quickly as possible and get out of this squad car; I felt ridiculous now. Charlie said a quick thanks and helped him lift it in the back. Charlie, being the small town guy that he is, forgot to tip him and he left with an exasperated expression. I held in my laughter at the man's expense as my father got in and started the car.

The drive was completely silent with no offered conversation throughout the whole thing. The odd part was that it was somewhat comfortable, and not like with my mother. Half an hour later and we were pulling onto Charlie's street.

"Bells, I got you a…well, a sort of welcome present," he stuttered shyly.

As I looked to the house for any elaboration I saw an extra vehicle in the driveway. A red car. "You got me a car!?" I practically yelled. I didn't want to become a burden to him and this was too much.

"Yeah…is it alright?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, Dad. I love it. You didn't need to do this." I wasn't usually this joyful but it certainly was a surprise, and Renee and Phil haven't done anything like that since I was a child.

"I wanted to," came his reply. I almost burst into tears at his subtle show of love but I blinked them away. I'd seen one of these at my old school and remembered that it was a Celica. It wasn't all that great because it was quite old, but I loved the shape of the body. _(AN: My dad has a Celica, I've no idea what year it is but its cool. It has pop up head lights! & it's a sports car, so you feel cool when you go cruising. x))_

It was raining still and so I didn't have a chance to look at it. Instead, as soon as we parked, I jumped to get the suitcase before he could try. Once I had it I slammed the door and ran to the front door to get out of the rain. I liked the rain, but I hated the feeling of wet jean material on your skin, which was exactly what my shorts were.

"Bella! I could have gotten it!" I heard him yell after the slam of his car door.

"No, no, its fine, Dad. Really." I said on the front step, waiting for him to unlock the door.

Once inside I made for the stairs before he could offer again. It was eight and I had a long day and all I wanted to do was lie down and listen to my music. Charlie came up shortly after I had gotten up, he seemed clueless as what to say so he stood there in the doorway for a moment, deliberating as I unzipped my suitcase and started distributing clothes into an empty dresser.

"Dad, I think I'll go to bed, I had a long day," I said, before he had to stand there and feel out of place any longer.

He seemed relieved that I'd broken the tension. "Okay, well, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." He said, rubbing his arm, and then heading to the stairs.

"Alright, night dad." I said back. He seemed to be okay with me staying. Maybe I should have done this sooner.

I stopped putting clothes away and dug in to find my plug-in ipod player. Books and clothes were tossed out in the process but I could get them later. I hooked it up the wall and fell back onto my bed for a long night.

The next morning I woke up around seven. I'd actually gotten around four hours of sleep and felt well rested. All of Sunday I spent unpacking, which took all of a minute for me to finish. Charlie and I was actually started a mini conversation about weather but it only got about as far as 5 replies until the quota for weather topics was taken up. The only real topic was rain. The rest of the day I spent reading.

After an uneventful day, I spent most of the night panicking to myself about tomorrow. What if there was a Stacy here in Forks as well? What would happen if I lost control again? I also contemplated the plane incident again, but got no further in any conclusions. I was up worrying all night until I finally drifted off into unconsciousness around one o'clock.

AN: Next chapter is school. Gasp. Guess what's at school? The Cullens. Oh yes. I know that's what you've all been waiting for! I'll try to make it good. Tell me if you liked this chapter! I rushed the end, but there wasn't anything interesting there so I spared your boredom.


	5. Three: The White House

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

AN: Okay, I just want to say a few things: Bella doesn't look into any peoples minds, especially Renee and Phil's, because she thinks she knows what they think already (that she's a freak and they hate her), and she is so afraid that it will be true, so she doesn't do it so she can't prove herself right. Also, to explain some of Bella's future actions; Bella is still Bella, but since her relationship with people, mainly her own mother is drastically different, it has changed her perspective on things.

READ THE ABOVE

Chapter Three – The White House

My eyes flashed open as I bolted upright, suddenly alert. I listened intently for a sign but was only met with the sound of Charlie's snoring. With an exasperated sigh I fell back down and rubbed my weary eyes.

This was going to be problematic. With my heightened hearing I could hear his snoring as if he was _inside_ my ear. Speaking of heightened senses, I also had the reeking stench of fish beating at my nose; no matter where in happened to be in this house it would always be attacking me. Man, did this guy ever fish. He's probably emptied twenty lakes alone in his lifetime.

I rolled over and looked at my clock, knowing that it was a useless attempt to get to sleep again.

4:00 am.

I expected as much. Instead of mulling over it like I usually did, I got out of bed –reluctantly, might I add. I looked outside my window and actually saw a moon. A full, bright, beautiful moon. Just looking at it made me feel comforted and safe. A small smile grew on my lips at my luck and the euphoric mood the moon swept me into. I would have thought the cloud cover would block it from view.

The feeling it gave me urged me to go out and be free. Acting upon impulse, I opened the window hastily.

_Creeeak. _

I froze with my eager hands under the window as I heard Charlie's snoring stutter a moment. It had only been a second and yet it felt like an eternity until his breathing and snoring regulated once again.

Now, being able to think clearer from the electric shock that the thought of being caught brought me, I realized I could literally just walk through the wall and make no noise at all. Feeling foolish, I turned myself invisible and took it to the next degree. With one last check on Charlie, to make sure he was out until I was back, I jumped out and landed lithely on the ground.

I soaked in the moonlight with my eyes closed. I was still confused about my obsession with the moon but I've learned to accept my oddities…well, sort of. I figured it was because my revulsion for the sun; the moon gave us enough light without the harsh rays. When I opened my eyes I saw a magical, lit-up forest. I'd always liked my little forest chunk in Phoenix because the privacy and serenity it gave me, but this was a hundred times better. This one was so wide and vast it just called out for me to explore.

That's one thing I've kept from my childhood; I'm very curious. I love to discover the unknown when it is so displayed before me. That's one of the reasons why I get frustrated with what I am from time to time. I can't seem to figure my own self out. What am I?

Knowing that thinking about this would only waste my time –I had never found any logical solutions before- I let it go and started for the forest.

I was actually quite delighted to be here now. Charlie seemed okay enough with it and actually seemed to care about me the way a parent should; the way I had never experienced with Renee or Phil. The rain wasn't too bad. There was no hot and revealing sun and I had my own personal, giant sanctuary that was so much better than my last. Of course there would be more animals but I was willing to share.

This one was also a lot healthier; the trees were thicker and the soil rich and moist instead of dry and crumbly. I was just running at a casual pace so I could take in everything with detail and revel in the freedom that enveloped me out here.

I wasn't one to be told what to do and so freedom was a huge thing for me. It made me feel as though I still had my own control over my life instead of my abilities, or anything else even, controlling me.

The moonlight shone through in various places, causing my skin to light up to a creamy, milky white every time I ran through one.

There wasn't much activity in the forest but I still sensed everything. The nocturnal creatures were shuffling around, finishing up their activities before the morning light exposed them. They day creatures were beginning to wake to the start of a new day. The branches danced softly in the slight breeze of night. The few streams running smoothly and trickling over rocks in their way, determined. All the scents of the forest blended into one luscious one.

I started to wander aimlessly, searching for nothing in particular and just enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. I felt at ease here, as if no one would see me and I could just be myself.

Soon, I noticed something large in a clearing a mile or so ahead of me. My natural curiosity compelled me forward and I started running towards it, my need for answers fueling me. As I got closer and fewer trees were blocking my vision I realized that it was a huge mansion of a house. Immediately I stopped my abnormally fast run and walked at a human pace, no longer feeling the security I had felt before.

Who would live this far out? The houses in town are far enough away for privacy with normal people. Why did they have to take up my space? Then, after my selfish thoughts, I realized that they were obviously here first and that _I_ was the intruder.

As I neared the edge of the trees I saw just how beautiful the house was. The color was a soft, faded white. It had three stories and looked so delicate yet strong, like it was centuries old.

Stopping at the edge of the clearing I admired the house and wondered who in Forks would live here. Just as that thought flashed through my mind, the door burst open and I quickly ducked behind some thick bushes.

Two pale figures had stepped out, yelling at each other. It was something about being negative and never being able to enjoy anything. I didn't have any time to take in anything else because I took of in an instant, not wanting to be caught as a peeping tom. I regretted it as soon as I was turned around because I wanted to see their faces to see what kind of people lived out here, but I didn't dare turn back; if there was even the slightest chance I could be caught, I wasn't going to take it. Even if I turned invisible, I could possibly be heard and raise a suspicion.

After seeing other beings besides animals out here, I felt as though I wasn't as free and alone as I had originally thought. My sanctuary had been taken away, unknowingly, by some innocent people who liked the seclusion as much as I.

As I started running back to Charlie's, more cautious about movements around me, I saw that the moon had disappeared and the faint glow of the sun coming in behind the now rolling in clouds. I smiled wide, despite my previous worries, I was lucky enough that the clouds stayed away just long enough for me to get my little piece of the moon and then hide the sun.

I continued silently, going as quickly as I could to get there before Charlie woke up. Minutes later I reached the outside wall of my room. Without even slowing down I turned invisible and turned it up to the max as I leaped with precision straight through the wall. I flew through to the middle of my room and removed my cover as I passed through, landing with a slight thud.

Just as I climbed into bed I heard Charlie's breathing pick up, becoming shallower, followed by the creak of bed springs. I wasn't sure if he was going to come and wake me up or not so I just lay there, ready to feign sleep. After a quick shower and breakfast I heard his loud steps coming up the stairs. I closed my eyes now, slowing my breathing and curling up on my side.

The door opened a crack, and I heard quieter and hesitant footsteps enter my room. What was he doing? The footsteps got even lighter as he approached my bed. There was a light clicking sound as he grasped my portable ipod player. What on earth… Then an even louder click as he was pressing the buttons. Then I realized what he was doing; he was setting my alarm! I held back a smile and tears as the footsteps then retreated out my room, more confident.

After I heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway I threw my blankets off. I was confused as to what to do and how to react; the only way I learned how to react was to get angry and self-destructive, but now was impossible to feel anything like that, I just felt a swell in my chest and my throat closing up. I'd never felt this way before; so cared for. I felt myself wiping away tears that were now falling freely down my face.

Before I could get too worked up over it I decided that I would start to get ready. I took out some plain black pants and a Bleeding Star Clothing _(they have the best clothing ever!)_ shirt from my newly organized dresser and went to have my shower.

The water immediately relaxed my muscles and I sighed contentedly at the familiar comfort. I almost forgot to do my calming routine because I was so calm and blissful already. Forks really was the answer.

I thought briefly about what I would do if there were any people like the BB Squad here. In the end I decided I didn't care; I felt better here than I ever have in Phoenix. I would control myself at any cost.

After my shower I stepped out and dried myself off with my towel. I looked up in the mirror and sighed. I don't even know why I sighed, it just came out; I was already used to my reflection, so why? Passing it off as an effect from my excursion with the moonlight this morning I continued with my morning routine.

I pulled on my clothes and shook my fingers through my hair, trying to urge it to dry faster. I reached for my red lipstick and blenders, placing them out infront of me for ready use. But as I brought it up to my face, I hesitated. _Maybe I could go without it_, I thought. _No, that's absurd_, I argued back. _But maybe the kids here will be different. Oh, come on their small town children; flash a shiny coin infront of them and BAM, you've got their full attention. Well, their also not as forward about things, maybe they won't have the guts to openly ogle like the city kids. _Silence.

I set the lipstick down and touched my cheek softly. Maybe I could. My skin feels free and breathing this way too. Pushing aside the lipstick and blenders I continued with my eyeliner and green eye shadow, in slightly better spirits.

I was ready much too early to drive to school so I sat and listened to music for a good half an hour. While I listen to music my mind tends to wander. It went over the strange incident on the plane and its possible meaning. The only conclusion I came to was that I could not let it happen again; I was about to eat the poor man for God sakes! For some reason that brought my mind on another path entirely; to the figures and the strange house.

I had expected secluded houses here in the bushy town but that was in the extreme, okay, maybe not, but way more than necessary. Unless…unless they were hiding something. This thought I found ridiculous. _I, _of all people should not be the one to accuse people of keeping secrets. I had also expected people here to be pale because of the lack of sun but from the flashed glimpse I got of them I saw that they were beyond pale; they were ghostly. Whiter than even me, which was incredibly strange. For a quick second a completely absurd thought entered my mind; _maybe their like me._ Laughing out loud at my foolishness, I quickly disposed and buried the thought. They were some people who didn't see much sun and liked to keep to themselves. It sounded much more reasonable than my previous thought.

The playlist ended and I moved to take my ipod out so I could take it to school. Oh crap; ten minutes until classes start. I jumped up, grabbing my backpack and was downstairs and in my car the next instant. I had quickly thought about simply running because it was faster and I knew I'd be home before Charlie anyway so he wouldn't notice. But I couldn't say the same for the kids at school and I wasn't taking any chances, even if it caused me to be late.

I started the car and pushed it to its limits. I loved to drive fast, though it was hard on the busy streets in Phoenix, even with my excellent control.

The clouds were now overhead, blocking the sun; another typical day in Forks. As I was speeding down I was keeping a sharp eye open for any indication of the high school. I was tipped off by the "Welcome to Forks High' sign.

Barely letting up on the gas, I turned the wheel quickly and raced into the parking lot, skidding on the turn. I promptly located a space and sped into it and jerked on the brakes expertly. As I stopped I realized that so many people could be watching me right now. I had gotten caught up in the moment and that would just have to cost me.

Hoping I would still have enough time to get to my classes I got out of the car immediately. There were only a few stares from some students not in class yet so I walked quickly to the office looking building, trying to ignore the stares boring into my back. Great, I've already attracted unnecessary attention to myself.

I opened the door to a very cheery office space with a very cheery secretary behind it. She looked up at the sound of my entry with a smile. It looked genuine enough so I classified her not fake; she was okay in my books.

I walked up to the counter with a half-smile of my own. Others emotions seem to rub off on me sometimes. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new," I explained to her waiting expression.

Her eyes lit up a bit, "Oh yes, Isabella, we've been waiting for you." I know she didn't mean it but the last part seemed like it was from a horror movie. Also, I had introduced myself as Bella, and yet she called me Isabella. Charlie must have been talking about me. Dammit.

I laughed nervously, "Great."

She smiled wider and then looked down, rooting through a stack of papers. Finally she emerged with three. She set them down facing me and pointed to the first. "This is your schedule," she told me and them looked up to see if I had listened. I just nodded and she pointed to the next. "This is a map of the school to help you find your way, though I'm sure if you asked the students would be delighted to show you around." I'm sure they would."And this one is a slip you have to get signed by all of your teachers," She finished, pointing to the small yellow square paper.

"Alright. Thank you…" I looked to her nametag, I said, gathering up the sheets.

"No problem, dear." She smiled, not taking her eyes off me as I turned to leave. Okay, she may not be fake but she's certainly creepy.

This way going to be a long day.

I was looking at the map and my schedule while walking at the same time, feeling like an idiot. Everyone was already in class and I was going to be late. I wouldn't have cared but now all eyes would be on me as I walked in. I was trying to memorize the map and my schedule so I wouldn't have to take it out while people could see me.

**Period - Subject - Teacher - Building #**

First **- **English **- **Mr.Mason **- **3

Second **- **Government **- **Mr.Jefferson **- **6

Third **- **Trigonometry** - **Mr.Varner **-** 4

Fourth **- **Spanish **-** Mrs.Aguero **-** 7

Fifth **-** Lunch **- **---------------- **-** 1

Sixth **-** Biology **- **Mr.Banner **-** 2

Seventh **- **Physical Education **- **Coach Clapp **- **5

I'd located my English class and folded the papers away, trying to spare some dignity as the new girl.

This school was odd; instead of having a few linking hallways attached to numerous rooms, it had random buildings for classrooms. It was terribly inconvenient, especially with all the rain to have to put up with in between classes. Well, I guess the teachers didn't have to worry about students lingering in the hallways this way.

I sighed at the big number three above me and then pushed open the heavy door. Just like I'd predicted; all eyes were on me. No one even having the decency to look away after they saw who it was. Even the teacher was openly staring.

I hung my head as I made my way to the teacher's desk. He'd finally stopped and was functional enough to take my slip and sign it. Once done he handed it back, along with a reading list. As he handed it to me he was staring at my face in bewilderment. I didn't understand, yes people ogled, but it was something else, confusion? After a second he realized that I didn't know where to sit. "There's a seat at the back for you," he instructed.

I just nodded and reluctantly turned my face to the curios students. I lowered my head again in an attempt to hide my face. _Please look away_, I thought desperately.

I heard a simultaneous turning of necks and looked to see everyone looking at the front. What the…

I didn't even know what to think of that as I sat down; accept maybe my power was starting to develop. A smile grew on my lips. If I could control them then they'd never have to look at me. To test my theory out I tried to get everyone to raise their hand.

Nothing.

Doubt seeped into my mind; maybe it wasn't me.

The rest of the class I was openly stared at as well as whispered about. They thought I couldn't hear. But oh, could I ever. The guys were whispering about who was going to get me first, and by that they meant in my pants. The girls were whispering about how I wasn't _all_ that pretty. All typical stuff.

Except one quite popular whisper that wasn't typical at all in my other school; the Cullens. It was somehow rephrased multiple ways but always referenced 'the Cullens', whoever they were. It was either 'Wow, she looks exactly like the Cullens,' or 'Maybe she's related to the Cullens,' or even 'Maybe her mom had an affair with the Doctor, Carlisle Cullen.' Completely ridiculous.

But who were the Cullens? Why did I look like them? But then I remembered; the pale kids at the big white house. Yes, that must be them and what this fuss is all about. They must be some weird people if they resemble me enough for a normal person to recognize.

Finally the bell rang and I jumped out of my seat to escape when I felt someone firmly grasp my arm, stopping me.

AN: GASP! CLIFFIE. I am cruel, yes I know. & the Cullens _were _there. Two of them anyway! x) Oh, I am deceitful. Hope you like it though. & for the schedule, I didn't know the Spanish teachers name, or the last five of her classroom numbers so I just improvised. To make up for being cruel with this, I shall have the next chapter up soon. It's already written and I just need to find time to type it! Sorry to my Beta again because I'm posting this before you got it back to me! I just really want to get it out.


	6. Four: The Cullens

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

AN: Lmfaoo. Theres a hilarious commercial that i seen, and i'm putting the link to it on my profile, go watch it when your done reading & reviewing:)

Chapter Four - The Cullens

I whipped around in surprise to be met with a greasy faced, slick black haired boy clutching my arm. He smiled and I looked at his hand in warning. I was just relieved that he had grabbed my shoulder where there was clothing to hide my abnormal skin from his touch. He removed it instantly, seeming pleased with himself that he had actually gotten me to stop. I was surprised that _this _had been the bravest soul to come up to me first. He didn't seem the most…popular guy around.

"Hi, I'm Eric?" I thought it odd how people always questioned themselves infront of more attractive people, as if asking if they approved of their statement. He was obviously quite sure of his name (I hope) and yet he questioned it.

"Bella Swan," I offered and then started to walk away, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Hey, wait-" I heard him call after me but I just walked away faster and he gave up after a moment. I knew it was terribly rude and I didn't really know why I did it. He wasn't even a jerk and _willing_ to make friends with me, the freak, but I ran.

I knew I was afraid.

I was afraid that it I tried to make friends with him, or anyone for that matter, that he'd eventually realize just how…un-friendable I am. I was afraid that if I made any friends that I would accidentally reveal my secret. I was afraid to be myself.

All through my next classes I avoided the bold people who attempted to talk to me. There weren't many; I was too intimidating. I knew that I wasn't being polite but I couldn't risk it. Plus I knew they were only doing this because I was 'new meat' to them, something to try and tame. They would see just how wild I am.

In my trigonometry class I was forced to stand infront of the whole class and introduce myself. That was one hell I didn't want to revisit. I cursed that teacher for being completely oblivious to my rigid pose as I stood infront of all those penetrating stares. Unless he was some cruel bastard and knew but just decided to let me suffer, then I would make sure he suffered from my own wrath instead of a curse.

Each class was the same, whispers about me and my uncanny resemblance to the Cullens. People here took gossip to a new level. I mentally kicked myself for not covering my face up this morning because I was only attracting more stares than necessary. Never again.

Thankfully no one dared to try to talk to me during class, where I was undoubtedly trapped.

When I was finally released into lunch I hopped out of my seat, a plan already formed in my head. I couldn't go to the cafeteria right away and have people stare at me as they walk in. I also couldn't walk slowly to get there or people would stop me and try to talk. I decided that I'd go and hide in a bathroom stall (Yes, how cliché) until the lunchroom was full enough so that I couldn't be picked out as easily.

I went straight there, going fast enough for people to avoid me and think that I actually had somewhere to be. Once in I breathed out my tension and got into a clean stall. I had to convince myself that this was worth it. Eventually people would get bored of me and leave me alone, just like in Phoenix. I smiled, no BB Squad…yet, anyway.

After a few minutes of drawing random lines on the paint of the wall with my fingernail, I decided that it was the best time for me to go; not too many people still have to enter and not too many people already in there.

I opened the door and felt it hit something, or someone. Wanting to just get out, I squeezed through the space that it was already opened. I brushed past the person, looking at my feet as I muttered an apology and swept out of the bathroom.

I was about to continue to go to the cafeteria when I realized something and froze, looking back at the door. Usually when I touch people's skin I feel the warmth radiating off them. When I brushed past that person I hardly felt it, if anything, their skin was cooler than mine. I shook my head. I was probably just distracted and didn't notice. But I never even heard them come in and I can always hear when people walk and open doors. I must have been concentrating hard on my thoughts to not notice. But I still felt like something was up.

I made my way until I found the building I had memorized on the map, known as the cafeteria. Bracing myself for the onslaught I knew was coming I pushed open the door with my head down, trying to hide my face. The room suddenly got quiet as I walked up to what looked like where you bought your food. Everyone seemed to have gotten theirs already so I just grabbed a piece of pizza and some fruit drink that I'd never heard of and went to pay.

The cashier stared at me for a moment before finally taking my money. He fumbled with the change before dropping it into my hand, missing half of it. Half of it fell and my reflexes caused me to go after it. I caught them all before they could fall to the ground with lightening fast movements.

I froze after they were safely in my hand, scared that someone had seen me. It was quiet for all but a second, but it seemed much longer to me.

"Nice save," I heard the cashier finally stumble out.

I relaxed, if he, standing right next to me, didn't notice then no one else would. I just nodded in his direction and stepped forward to look for a secluded enough seat.

Now it seemed that everyone was anxious to see with whom the new girl would sit. I scanned the place quickly, trying to get the eyes off me as fast as I could. I spotted one empty table in the far corner and immediately took my chance.

Ignoring all the whispers that shouted into my ears and the eyes that bore into my back, I b-lined for the table. Once I set down my plate and sat down, the amount of whispers sky-rocketed. I ignored them, figuring that they were just surprised at my choice to eat alone when they welcomed me with open arms.

I began to eat my pizza slice, pretending that I was back at Charlie's house, without all these nosy kids here to analyze my every move. _It will get better_, I reminded myself.

I heard the door open again but I didn't think anything of it. That is, until the whispers increased to a level that I couldn't ignore them anymore. They were basically becoming a jumble of words but I did get one popular one. _She took their table. What are they going to do? _Well, whoever it is can find another table; I'm the social outcast here, not them.

Out of curiosity though, I raised my head to see just who's table I had taken. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed at the five people standing by the door. They were staring at me with annoyance and confusion. It wasn't how beautiful they were, though that was a part of it; it was how much really did look like me, even more so unnatural than I was.

I noticed the big one because of his size first. He was huge with rippling muscles around his whole body and dark curly hair. The female, whom he had his arm around, was stunning; she had blonde, shiny hair and a supermodel body, accept somehow even more beautiful. The male with blonde hair infront of her was quite muscular but no where near the big one. His arm was around a short pixie like girl with short and spiky black hair. When I saw the one beside her I nearly choked. He had wind blown hair with a face that seemed to drag me in. He was obviously fit but seemed tiny next to his big…brother?

I drew in a shaky breath. So these were the people who lived in the big white house; I recognized their skin, for surely no one else had it, even in this town. They probably ate alone as a family to have some privacy and I had just shown up and taken it away.

They were now whispering to each other and I couldn't hear…wait, what? I could always hear people. I could still hear everyone else's conversation, but not theirs. They kept glancing at me and I hoped that they would find somewhere else to sit. Though some part of me wanted them to come. That confused me; I had easily ran away from the other kids. I didn't think it was their looks that made me want them to sit near me; I wasn't that vain.

Finally they seemed to make a decision and started to leave through the door again. They filed out and the last to leave was the bronze haired boy. He took one last look at me, an odd look in his eyes that I couldn't quite pinpoint and then swept gracefully out the door.

I stared at the door for as moment after they left. There was something different about them, besides their looks, but I was too distracted to try and find out while they were still in here.

Then something dawned on me; they were eating outside. I could eat outside as well instead of in this annoying box. Why hadn't I thought of this before? I had just thought that I was expected to eat in here but now that I seen we don't _have_ to, I'm certainly not. I quickly devoured my pizza, not tasting it and jumped up for the door.

As I stepped out I saw the forest line a few yards away and grass spreading out until the edge of other buildings on my left and right. I cautiously looked around; no one. Now even a sign of the Cullens whom I was sure would be out here. Maybe they went to their cars. I walked slowly at first towards the trees and gradually became faster until I burst through the first trees at a break-neck speed.

I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings; I only concentrated on moving my legs faster and weaving through the complex placing of trees. I had never been able to do this in Phoenix for more than a minute with the little stretch of forest, but now I could do it for hours. And it felt exhilarating. I never wanted to stop.

I had been running for a while, just letting the adrenaline continue to run through my veins. My mind only on the feeling I was receiving now, but like I said before, it always manages to wander. It started with the Cullens and how odd they were but that brought me back to a more urgent topic; school. Cursing loudly I swiftly changed direction, creating skids in the forest floor as I did so, and picked up my own scent trail to follow it back.

I wasn't sure how long I was gone because I had been so lost but it took a good half an hour or so to get back. I could tell classes had already started as I approached the end of the trees that cleared into the school. In fact, by the clock I could see on one of the buildings, they were almost over. Damn, I wasn't going to get my slip signed. I'll just make the excuse that when I left the lunchroom, it was because I didn't feel well. I pictured that as being a very gullible woman.

Knowing that this was the best I could do I adjusted my messenger bag, which had become quite slanted on my body as I ran, and set off for the bathroom to wait out the class. This was a place I was getting quite acquainted with today.

I was only in the bathroom for 5 minutes before the bell rang and I gladly jumped up to proceed to my next class, getting tired of just sitting in a cramped stall. I knew I could have just gone back into the forest but what if I had gotten carried away again? I couldn't very well explain a whole afternoon of missed classes.

Gym was next and I wasn't quite sure I liked the idea, though it was mandatory here and I couldn't do anything about it. I would have to be on my guard all the time and put precise amounts of strength and effort into all my movements.

The gym wasn't that big but I guess it sufficed enough for the small amount of students here. Plus, I doubted they had any athletic teams here with such a small population to contribute to them. I opened the big door to find no one in the room yet accept two of the Cullens; the short pixie girl and the bronze haired god. They seemed to be in a very heated argument so I dipped my head and tried to walk past them to the door that said 'Coaches Office' on the other side of the gymnasium.

They were facing away from me, turned slightly into the wall as if to hide their conversation. No, it was more of a whispered hiss and I couldn't hear the words said. How did they manage to whisper so quietly and yet still hear each other, when even I couldn't? As I walked by the male, who had his back completely turned to me, made a wild gesture with his arm, sending it straight into my stomach.

I couldn't get out of the way fast enough and before I knew it, I was flying through the air, across the big room. I had closed my eyes when I was expecting the impact and I opened them now. I saw the two pale people standing at the other side of the room with huge, frightened eyes as I felt my back collide with a thick metal pole, bending the weak metal easily with a loud, ear splitting screech.

I was in shock as I pushed myself off and fell to the floor in a crouched position. I looked behind me to see a bent basketball net with my shape in it and then to the cause of my unexpected flight. The two Cullens were standing there in apparent shock; they were rigidly still and face frozen with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

AN: EXPLANATION - Okay, now the Cullens didn't realize what she was when they first saw her in the lunchroom because the buzz of the lunchroom was distracting them and they never really thought they would have to pay attention to her.

-Alice was arguing with Edward because she saw Edward and Bella together in a vision but she still didn't know she was anything more than human, so naturally Edward thought it was ridiculous that he would be with her.

-Alice and Edward didn't hear her because they are used to humans being overly loud and since she was so quiet (her heartbeat is quieter as well) they didn't notice her because they were so caught up in the argument. They would have heard her if they were listening but they never thought they'd have to listen harder.

-Alice and Edward were in the gym because in my story they have gym with Bella.

Anymore questions, just PM me :)

& i'm uploading the images of the eclipse chapter i was sent by the wonderful bellygnomes onto my photobucket account so i will put the links to them on my profile soon!


	7. Five: Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

AN: GAH. I'm terribly, terribly sorry I haven't updated in soo long. My cousins came from a different country and so naturally, I was forced to spend time with them and I haven't been at my own house since then, & I was at my grandma's who doesn't have a computer. I know, eh? Prehistoric grandmothers. Sheesh. This chapter is more of a filler. I'm actually quite surprised at how long I got it to be though. It connects to when she actually talks with the Cullens and I wanted that chapter to be separate.

**Important AN.**

Chapter Five – Paths

A million emotions raced through me as our staring remained unbroken, each of us too shocked to move.

That's when I heard it; the scuffling and then the doors from the office and change rooms burst open with curious bodies poking through. The coach and the students seemed to assess the situation quickly, taking in my suspicious position and the current state of the basketball net.

The two Cullens seemed to unfreeze as I did and were now starting off into hysterics, frantically glancing between the open-mouthed students and the displayed scene behind me.

My brain, however, seemed to be working faster and I'd made a desperate plan in my head. It was unacceptable for them to know this; it was quite obviously incriminating. As much as I hated to go into others minds, I knew it was necessary. I also felt a new surety in me though, the one that came with having someone like you. The Cullens had to be like me; they certainly weren't human.

I turned to the pole and jumped up to just below where it was bent. Trying to pretend that a class full of kids wasn't watching me, I bent the pole back to its original, straight position. It bent like bending a pipe cleaner, just a very, very large and awkward pipe cleaner.

When I jumped down, ready for the second part of my plan, I saw the students in a frozen shock. I didn't blame them. The Cullens were unfrozen now, but looking at me like I'd just murdered the principle infront of everyone, or shouted 'Hey! I'm an alien. Come experiment on me!'

I ignored their shock, knowing it was probably just at finding someone else like them outside their family. Continuing with my plan, I grasped onto as many minds as I could. They were basically all the same; heard huge screeching sound, came to be nosy and investigate so they don't miss something actually interesting happening in Forks and then get to tell everyone else about what they saw before their own two eyes. Too bad they wouldn't even know they saw it in a minute.

It wasn't hard to erase the last two minutes in all their memories and put a new one in all their minds. When I finished with all the students and Coach Clapps mind, I went to the Cullens to see what they thought of this. I searched around but realized there were no minds. I must have zapped their memory too.

I pulled away from the depths of their minds and plucked myself back into reality as a big whooshing sound rung out in my ears. The students were now starting to branch off into their social groups, as if nothing happened. And it didn't, in their minds anyway.

The Cullens, however, were glancing from them to me with flabbergasted expressions. I could tell they weren't as used to this as I had originally thought. Then I realized that I had taken all the memories away, how could I miss them? I reached out again but found that I couldn't penetrate their minds. Shit.

If they did remember, why had they been so shocked by what I had done if they were the same as me? Maybe…maybe their not the same. The thought sounded choked out, even in my mind. Horror swept through my being and flooded my expression. I'd just revealed myself to them and I couldn't get the memory back. I hadn't much practice with this and I wasn't sure if it was them or me or what.

I tried desperately to pry into their mind, but once again, I hadn't much practice and didn't know any other techniques other than what I knew at this time. It was as if they were just more complex than most systems and my hacking software wasn't up to date.

Panicked, I looked around for the exit, which they were standing close by. I frantically searched for another quick escape route and spotted a door that opened on the forest side of the gymnasium. Thanking God for the convenience of multiple exits, I immediately raced to it. This, of course, caused the two Cullens to start towards me. I just wanted to get away at this moment to think this all through and hastily sped up, practically ripping the door off its hinges as I fled.

I bolted with all my might into the forest as soon as I was outside. I knew I wasn't thinking clearly and that I'd been to rash to run away, but what's done is done and I wasn't turning back now.

Two figures came up beside me on my right and left, matching my pace. My brain filled with the same panic that clouded my judgment before and I sped up, still not at my maximum speed.

"Please, we only want to talk!" a female voice pleaded. _I wish I could believe you._ The rational part of my mind knew that even if they weren't exactly like me, they were in the same boat. But the cautious part wouldn't le me stop, forced me into a frantic, panic mode.

The one on my left fell back but the right figure was stubborn and would not let down. "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk," a velvety yet masculine voice rang out. Just the voice alone almost convinced me to stop; it was so beautiful and desperate. But I couldn't, I had to get away. I wanted so badly to believe these people but my stress level was through the roof. Was it even possible for me to have an aneurism?

I sped up, determined to have some time to think this through, without the immediate pressure weighing on my shoulders. Although the figure was persistent, I was faster and he eventually got too far away and gave up. I hoped he would go back to his pixie friend…sister, and give me time to stop think. To calmly be able to get my thoughts in order and decide for myself whether or not these…possibly similar beings could be trusted.

I knew he was far behind me now but I didn't stop for another few minutes. I was close to being discovered back there and it was all they're fault. All these years I've been ever so cautious so I wouldn't have to mess with peoples minds; I knew it was wrong to do so. I'd put up with people like Stacy so I could avoid it. Also, it would be just as tedious to think up new stories for every person's mind that saw how they broke their wrist or whatever happened to get hurt. Also, I was paranoid that one bystander would get away from my grasp and I would forget.

If anyone invaded my mind and did what they pleased with my private thoughts, I knew I would be furious…not that they ever know, but still. But in this case, it was essential that it be forgotten by all, accept of course the other freaks, whose minds remain inaccessible. This was probably the main reason for my fear; I didn't know if I could trust their words without confirmation from their thoughts.

I never really needed to trust anyone so much before, accept maybe my mother, who let me down, so I was inexperienced. It frightened me to have my secret on the line in others hands.

The sun started to peek through clouds and was hit with its rays through gaps in trees. My skin glowed slightly as it had in Phoenix. The sun actually felt good now. It wasn't harsh like I had always known it and the slight warmth it provided felt wonderful.

I was running at a more leisurely pace now, trying to get myself calm enough to be rational. Suddenly the trees ended and I stopped in my tracks, enticed by the scene before me.

The place itself had stopped me in my tracks. It was breathtaking. The commanding rage of the waterfall spilling over the edge and invading the water beneath until it gracefully transformed into the serene, glassy water by the shore. All around the reflective, crystal blue liquid grew an array of flowers and plants. The grass was a healthy, glowing green and the flowers vibrant with pinks, yellows and violets. Even the surrounding trees seemed to prosper around this little paradise, with their branches fuller and leaves thicker.

I hadn't in my life seen anything so stunning. All my thoughts earlier about mistrust and secrets vanished. The sun slipped back behind the clouds as if it had come out just to show me this wonderful paradise. For now, I was about as serene as the still water by my feet.

Now I was settled in a good spot between relaxed and panicked. I wasn't so out of it with the sun gone that I would trust anyone and I wasn't about to go accuse everyone I saw. I was able to be reasonable now and think rationally about the whole thing.

With a slow grace I crossed my legs and lowered myself down into the soft grass. I almost got caught up in the scene before me but I forced myself on what I was trying to do in the first place. I needed to decide whether or not I should speak with them about our obvious…differences from normal people. On one hand I could maybe learn what I am, which is one of my few goals in life. If I knew what I was then maybe I could finally accept myself for who and what I was. Also, if they were what I was, I would be ecstatic to finally not be alone.

But if I revealed myself to them and they turned me in, I would never be able to have what little I have managed to hold onto now. Charlie would likely disown me. Of course, I'd be able to escape from the people trying to keep me hidden and captive form the world, but what then? I could never go out in public. People everywhere would be repulsed and I'd be an international freak, instead of just a high school one.

My mind raced back and forth over each positive and negative until I was sure my brain would have a permanent, inch deep, running path. My desire was to go and absorb and swap all the information I could but my cautious side was what stopped me every time.

Finally, after I could swear I saw dust coming out of my ears, I started to get onto more logical paths, giving that track a rest. They were not normal, that much was for certain; he had literally batted me halfway across the gym with a gesture of his arm. I briefly thought that if they were all like that, they could easily kill me. But I discarded it because _that_ was a risk I was willing to take.

But if they were at all similar to me, then what reason would they have to turn me in? They would know I could escape anyway. This brought a new light to my reasoning. Maybe I _could_ talk to them. I knew it was highly unlikely that they would reveal my secret but there was always that small maybe looming over my decision.

There was a new path engraved in my brain; whether or not I could risk the chance of the Cullens revealing my secret. It was now the only thought in my mind, for it was the deciding one. After ten more minutes of this, I finally decided that I would go to them. It was far too important to not go and was definitely worth the risk.

Plus, they had already seen me bend a metal basketball pole. Whether I went to them or not wouldn't matter; they already knew. If I went though, I could try to persuade them to keep it to themselves,

I smiled as if some weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I guess it was, because is this decision had been weighed, it would have been damn heavy. I knew now that I couldn't go back now; once I made a decision, I didn't go back.

Still with my smile on, I opened my eyes and was hit once again, with the beautiful scene before me. It was amazing even without the glistening sun to enhance everything.

I slowly stood up and stepped closer to the fresh liquid. It was almost calming out to me to dive in and feel it caress my bare skin and glide through it as if soaring through clouds. I knelt down beside it and ran my fingers through the surface, almost gasping at the way it made me feel so free, even at the slightest touch.

In Phoenix I hadn't gone swimming often. Not because I didn't like it, of course, but because I always felt claustrophobic with so many eyes on my body, so many people sizing me up and judging me even more than at school. It ruined the feeling I got when I was in water, so I reserved it for when I was alone.

I snuck out on those few lucky nights when the beach was empty. It was even more beautiful at night time from the moonlight shimmer. I'd play games like how long I could hold my breath underwater before I had to come up for air. My record was 12 minutes and 16 seconds. Though every time I try, I seem to improve by atleast a few seconds.

When I swam, I felt less lonely, as if it were a friend embracing me to give me comfort and freedom.

"I'll be back," I whispered to the rippling water.

As much as I wanted to stay and bask in the waters sweet touch, I had more urgent matters at hand.

I stood up and took off from my new favorite place in the whole world at a break-neck speed. I was glad that no second thoughts entered my mind as I got closer to the big, white house where the Cullens were probably discussing the new freak in town.

AN: FINALLY. Okay, so please excuse the mistakes, I wanted to get this up as soon as I could because I had taken so long already. I think I'm getting faster at typing. I really want to take one of those typing tests where it says how many words you can type per minute. My mom won a typing contest in college and got a trophy for it. Maybe I have the genes. Mwuahaha. I don't know where I got my writing skills though (if I even have any. I hope so!). My mom calls me a bibliophile because when I get a book, I don't put it down until I'm done.


	8. Six: The Vampires In Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

AN: Okay, this came out really later than I planned because; #1. I got a job; #2. My cousins didn't leave until 3 days ago; #3. I was at my friends camp the last two days tubing, its crazy fun; #4. ECLIPSE! Btw. I would absolutely love to discuss it if anyone wants to! Just send me a message :).

Chapter Six – The Vampires In Town

The big white house came into view quickly and sharply. There were voices I could hear now from inside the house. I knew before I could even make out the words that they were speaking of me; which was not a comforting thought. The opposite, really.

But as I promised myself, I was going through with this. No matter how cold my feet may get.

I didn't want to provoke them to attack or panic, so I made my presence known with hard footfalls as I made my way towards my fear. But I knew that the only way to get over your fears is to face them. That was exactly what I was doing. Plus, I may get a few bonuses like finding out what I was. That was a big one.

The voices stopped abruptly at my first step, causing me to flinch unconsciously from the sudden eerie silence. I trudged on in fear and anxiousness like a true soldier. There were faint and speedy whispers, too quiet for me to understand. For the first time in my life I felt as though my senses were too weak. Soon, footsteps followed the whispers, leading to the other side of the beautiful and gracing door, just as I myself had reached it.

My heart was thumping erratically inside my chest, threatening to leap out if I didn't run away this instant. Fortunately, my brain controls my legs and not my cowardly heart.

I watched the door as the suspense grew, filling my heart up like a balloon, stretching it to the last able capacity. The seconds trickled by as my eyes burned a hole into the door.

It never moved.

Confused, my heart let go and I could almost hear the trail of compressed air from my balloon heart as it deflated in my chest. Did they not know I was standing here? Of course they did. They must want me to make the first move. Or maybe they think its some random girl wanting to sell cookies. Highly doubtful. They can't honestly suspect the lone person to make the first move, and not the group of people who have each other for comfort. Or maybe they don't know I feel like this. They're not mind readers or empaths!

I knew what I had to do. I took a huge breath of air and exhaled, trying to calm myself. Without letting my mind go any further than the one thought, I knocked on the door, not bothering to look for a doorbell; it wasn't needed. As my hand left the rich, white paint of the door, my body turned rigid, the suspense not bothering to be polite enough and come slowly. Instead, it was an onslaught of frozen anxiety and fear, swelling up to great amounts.

There were a few more slight shuffles and whispers from behind the door before my ears zoned in on the tiny creak of the opposite knob. There was nothing in the world in that moment, accept the suddenly thin shaft of wood, betraying ball of metal and the figures behind it. My throat closed up, cutting of my air. It didn't matter now though.

Fluttered and panicked, I looked behind me to the forest in my last chance to escape. But my feet were still rooted to the spot. Whether in standing ground in determination or frozen in fear, I could not decide. I would guess the latter if I had to though.

My head reluctantly turned back to the house as the final click signaled that the door was ready to open. The slow motion effect that had occurred for a moment now vanished and the door opened quickly, revealing all its breathtaking inhabitants.

There were the five inhumanly beautiful Cullens I'd seen in the cafeteria earlier that day, as well as two older additions.

The two older ones were in the front and my eyes wandered over their expressions first. The caramel haired woman had a hopeful and accepting air to her. Just to look into her eyes relaxed my fears. Kind of. The male seemed as the type who knew all the answers; wise. The leader, father. His expression showed curiosity and welcoming.

The pixie, behind the older two, had a smile on that was, as far as I could tell, genuine. The blonde holding her hand looked merely confused. I picked up from the slight irritation in his brow that this did not occur often. To his right was the big, muscular one, who looked excited and carelessly free, much unlike the other ones who were ever so cautious. The blonde beauty with him was the most reluctant, it seemed.

My eyes finally landed on the bronze haired boy who'd chased me in the woods. I swallowed hard. Now, that I got to see him up close, he was even more handsome. His tossled hair as though each strand was placed by angels; his golden eyes as if stolen from some great ancient treasure; his lips as though carved by Adonis himself; his angular nose only enhancing all the wondrous perfection. The face of a God.

I dared my eyes to linger a while longer than a proper glance called for.

A faint trace of a would be violent blush spattered my cheeks for the first time in years. I looked down, embarrassed about my embarrassment, and not brave enough to utter a sound.

Someone cleared their throat, which brought my head back up to the whole family. The caramel haired woman had a big smile on her face, as though reading my fascination. "Hello, dear. Welcome to our home. Come in, come in," she said in a soft and gentle voice, motioning me to the inside of the big white house.

I followed her hand and swept the spectacular room with my gaze; I hadn't noticed it before because I was caught on the picture-perfects before me. It looked as though it was three rooms in one from the size of it. It was elegant and sophisticated, yet spacey and free at the same time. It felt like…like a home…like my home. Like I had more purpose here that I'd ever felt anywhere else. It was a ridiculous thought and I tried to banish the thought. Though it proved to be a more difficult task that I'd thought.

"Thank you," I managed out while ducking as they closed the door behind me. The lock clicked with a comforting yet terrifying finality.

The others parted and made their way to the center of the room where a sitting space was set up around a huge television and multiple game consoles. I followed them to the array of couches and chairs. Judging by their looks and quality, I'd guess that the furniture in this room cost more than Charlie's house. It was the perfect blend of colors to match everything else in the room to give a nice atmosphere of calm.

The two older ones sat with the bronze haired boy in one and the other couples in love seats on the side. There was a single chair left off to the side a bit, but still in view of all of them. I liked it because we could still talk comfortably but I wasn't the complete center of everything.

It was awkward for a few seconds, each of our minds reeling, I'm sure. I could tell that they were dying to ask me questions and vice versa.

"Bella, I don't think it would be beneficial to either of us if we beat around the bush here, so I'm just going to be blunt," started the older male.

I nodded. The faster we got over the secrets, the faster the awkwardness would go away. I hope. He seemed to be urging me to voice my agreement as well. I obliged, glad to have an easy first answer. I knew it was something that I didn't have to blunder around and seem like an idiot. Though I'm sure that was coming soon. "Yes, I agree that that would be best…Mr.Cullen." I only glanced at them as much as needed to be polite. My fascination dissolving into the anxiety that was slowly claiming my actions and thoughts.

"Please." He said, "Call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I confirmed. He smiled.

"Oh, dear! I suppose it might be helpful if you knew us by name. How silly of us to forget. You see, we all know yours from…well yes." The motherly lady exclaimed.

"Ah, yes. I apologize for the ignorance. We shall introduce ourselves."

"That's okay," I mumbled, but they waved it off.

"You know I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme. And our…adopted children you could say." He handed it to the rest of them to introduce themselves.

The big one started first. "I'm Emmett and this is my-" He was holding up the blonde beauties hand with his.

"He's my husband, and I'm Rosalie." She cut him off. She didn't seem like the type who liked to be spoken for. I suppressed a laugh at the look on Emmett's face.

The little pixie spoke next. "Hi, Bella!" She sounded as though we were acquaintances. "I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper." By now I had caught up to myself and was realizing that they all had said husband and wife. But Alice was only a junior like me!

Jasper seemed to have caught my baffled expression or something because he explained. Not really. "I know you're confused but you'll understand soon."

I wanted to know now. "But you're so young and you're all married!" I exclaimed. My awkwardness seemed to be slowly fading discreetly.

Esme's brow pulled together, looking slightly hurt. She looked towards the only one not introduced yet and back to me. "Not all of us."

The said person rolled his eyes in response and answered an unasked question from his mother figure. "Esme I told you; I'm fine. Don't worry about me." His attention turned to me then, more serious. His eyes attached to mine as he spoke. "I'm Edward." His eyes held a strange intensity that I didn't understand. I looked away from them, feeling as though he was trying to see right through my soul. When I looked back, he was acting as though nothing had happened. I dismissed it as a part of my insanity, too scared to find out the real truth incase he really could see into my soul.

Carlisle took this opportunity to start with the point, just as bluntly as promised. "Now, two of my children have told me they saw you do something extraordinary this afternoon," Carlisle said, looking me in the eye, not wavering from his questioning gaze.

I stared back, now that we got it out of the way, it wasn't as bad. Also, my anxiety had completely disappeared by now. I was amazed at how I did that. "Define extraordinary."

A wry smile appeared on his face. "Well, from what I heard, you bet a metal pole, and somehow managed to have a classroom full of students completely forget about the whole ordeal."

"Yes. I believe that it how it went." I wanted to tell them everything, but I couldn't be as blunt as he had with his first statement.

"Would you care to explain how this happened?" He didn't sound angry or frustrated, but encouraging.

"Would you care to explain how I was thrown into said metal pole by a simple arm gesture?" I shot back, aiming it more at Edward, who looked slightly ashamed.

Carlisle laughed lightly and smiled apologetically. "Okay, I see where this would become difficult. I'm sorry for all the blunt forwardness, but it really is better in the long run. Or atleast the next few minutes." He eyes me for a moment, the conflict behind his eyes easily detectable. Then, suddenly it seemed as though he'd made a decision.

"Bella," addressed the kind Esme. I turned to her. "We're not exactly…human."

I was expecting this but it still felt odd. "So you're like…aliens?" The big one, Emmett laughed and I felt myself blush slightly again. Jasper turned to glare at him. It really was an idiotic question, though.

"No, Bella," answered the fatherly figure. The two eldest exchanged glances, passing some decision to each other with their eyes. In that exchange, came the agreement to pass on the deadly information said next. "We're vampires."

The words seemed to hit me. _This_ I could not have guessed. I was surprisingly calm though, as if the unconscious part of my brain had known since I'd seen the two figures arguing. My mouth formed a noticeable "O" shape and my eyes flitted from each vampire, feeling stupid that I hadn't picked up on it before now. The signs were all there. Pale skin, unnatural beauty, house deep in the forest…like me.

I remembered the incident on the plane and my eyes widened. "I…I'm a vampire, too, then?" I asked, oddly excited at the fact.

"Well, no…we thought you could tell us that part…" Carlisle said, disappointment lacing his words and features.

I persisted stubbornly. "But how do you know I'm not? I'm so similar…and on the plane…" I babbled, trying to convince myself more than them. It wasn't that I was obsessed with vampires- I'd hardly given the mythical subject much thought before- just that I could finally find a place where I belonged and wasn't always so different from the world around me.

"We're quite certain, dear," comforted the kind Esme.

I looked at her with pleading eyes. "But how?" My voice was hoarse with want.

She looked at Carlisle, startled by the intensity if my stare. My desperate eyes turned to him, raking his own for answers. "When you…become a vampire, Bella, your heart stops, and I can hear yours as we speak. Also, I hear you were eating in the lunch room. Eating human food is quite repulsive to us." I listened as the point was brought up and realized that the thump of my unnaturally slow heart was the only one in the room.

"But my heart is slowing! And food is getting less…tasty. Maybe I'm just—Maybe I'm just…" _A freak_, my mind finished for me. A freak among freaks.

"Yes, that is quite curious. You must be a unique creature, but not a vampire. That is quite certain. I've never in all of my years of existence had I heard of one of us with a beating heart. It just isn't possible." He was trying to tell me in the kindest way possible, but it was still a blow.

I didn't say anything more. I was too disappointed. I would never find someone like me. I was destined to be alone and miserable.

"Surely we could help her, Carlisle," said the pixie, Alice. "We've got to know something more." When I looked up at her she gave me a kind smile, which I returned as whole heartedly as possible.

"Yeah, there's get to be _something_ up in that library of yours," Emmett added. I mustered up a thankful smile for him as well. He gave me a wink and a thumbs up in return.

"Perhaps I could try to look up something. But I think for that we should learn as much about yourself so I can look for hints," Carlisle mused.

I hesitated a moment, then reasoned to myself that they were just trying to help me and that the least I could do was give them all the information they needed. Plus, they had just admitted they were vampires. I know that u should have been creeped out or repulsed, but it only drew me nearer and comforted me. I hoped they were wrong, and that I was a vampire, but I've learned by now not to get my hopes up. "Alright…but what kind of information do you need?" I was thoroughly puzzled at where to begin.

"Well, if we're leaning towards vampire, then the most logical would be; do you lust for blood?" It came so professionally that I wasn't even thrown off by the question.

"One time…but I never gave in." I felt like I had to redeem myself and added the last part. Once it was out though, I felt terrible, for I'm sure that the real vampires would have to have given in many times.

"Good," he sounded genuinely happy at the fact, which lifted some of the guilt. "This may sound strange, maybe not, but are any of your senses…stronger?"

"Yes, accept my taste. Like I said, its depleting." I answered truthfully. I couldn't believe myself. I had spent years hiding myself and my secrets and now, here I was spilling them all to these creatures with ease.

"And did you experience any other…abilities?" I could tell he was uncertain about this question, though it was the one I could relate to the most.

"Yes. Every year I get a new one."

I don't think their eyes could have gotten any wider if I had torn off my skin and declared I was Michael Jackson.

"Every year?" Emmett asked, amazement leaking though, even in his voice.

Suddenly I felt awkward again, the weight of their eyes feeling suddenly heavier. "Uh…yeah."

They seemed to realize their actions a moment later and composed themselves. Somewhat. "Do they just happen? How do you receive them?" The bronze haired god, Edward, asked.

My eyes caught his onyx ones and I was slightly drawn in as I answered. "They don't come free. Every time, there's an hour of excruciating pain." I admitted. Ashamed for some reason.

The pixie gasped and I looked to her for an answer. Her partner, Jasper, answered for her. "When vampires are changed, there are three days of that pain."

"Maybe we're more similar than I had originally thought," Carlisle mumbled to himself more than me.

"What powers do you have, dear?" Questioned Esme. She brought back my comforts with just one of her warm and encouraging smiles.

"Uh…well…," I decided that I might as well. I started talking rapidly to get it over with. "It started when I turned thirteen, so I have one from every year up until now. At first I could understand thing better, grasp concepts right away that normally would have taken me days. Then I got stronger. How strong, I don't know because I've never been able to test it, but enough so that I'd have to watch myself so as not to crush door handles." As I was talking I was glancing from face to face, watching their reactions. The most dominant expression badly concealed shock and interest. Though as I mentioned strength, I could detect mischief in Emmett's eyes. Uh oh…

"Third, I could make myself invisible and eventually…go through…things." It was hard to explain, but I was trying. "Last year I could run fast. Really, really, fast. Again, I don't really know exactly _how_ fast. Just that its fast. And this year I could sorta read minds." I glanced over their faces again, worried about their reactions.

Emmett and Rosalie had an exasperated look, while the others were only displaying shock, especially Edward. I wasn't sure what to say, so I waited for one of them to compose themselves. Thankfully, it was Emmett's sigh that did it.

"Not another one," he joked, mining his expression with his exasperated tone.

I looked at him in confusion. "Another one?"

"Yeah. Edward here's a mind reader, too," he pointed to the said boy.

Our eyes locked again. The way his eyes latched onto mine gave me the feeling that even if I weren't the exact same, I still belonged here, with them. With _him_. I froze. Holy shit. He better not have heard that.

"Great," sneered Rosalie, though I could tell that she too was joking…slightly, "just what we needed."

I tore my eyes away form Edward, reluctantly, and blushed. "I promise I don't look into thoughts if I don't have to. I won't invade you're privacy." I confirmed. I didn't want them to feel violated around me.

"You can control it?" Edward asked.

"Can't you?" I always had been able to control it. Thank god, or I would have lost it a long time ago.

"No," he looked down, his fingers entwined and I thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe she could give you lessons," Emmett tried to bring up the suddenly fallen spirits in the room. It didn't work.

Carlisle seemed to sense the awkwardness returning so he spoke up again; "Is there anything else that is out of the norm that you know of?"

I'm a freak accepted by no one and criticized by everyone. "I don't think so."

"Than I think I'll go looking now. The sooner I start, the faster we'll have some answers." He said and moved to get up.

"Thank you, so much. You've no idea what it means to me," I stood up to meet him and stuck out my hand.

He smiled and took my hand between his. "Don't worry about it, Bella. I'm sure we'll find something. We'll figure it out." I smiled back, his confident and kind tone releasing some of my nerves and reassuring me.

Now all I had to do was try not to faint at the fact that there was family of vampires living in Forks.

AN: Finished this chapter! It was really long. On the next one, I have one page written. & I have to work tomorrow & the next day, then I have 3 days off. YAY. Though two of those I'll probably be doing something…IDK. I'm not making any promises for faster chapters anymore because I just feel doubly as bad when I break them. Sorry for the mistakes. I wanted to get it out as soon as I typed this, so I'm giving it to my Beta after so I can replace it (yes, I know I say this every time! But this is what will happen every time!).


	9. Seven: Exceptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.

AN: Yeah, like I said, I've been busy & words cannot describe how sorry I am. & I feel like fainting right now as I'm typing this because I have a chest cold & can barely breathe, but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could because I love you all! & I feel so guilty for making you wait so long.

Chapter Seven – Exceptions

We were all seated in the living room. Excluding Carlisle, who'd gone to search his library for any information on what I could possibly be. It was uncomfortable at first and highly awkward. But soon a wave of calm and confidence swept through me. Suspicious.

"So…" I began, much bolder than before, thanks to my sudden dose of self-assurance and composure. "I know Edward's telepathic, but what are the rest of you're powers? Just so I don't think I'm losing my mind when things start floating…or people get sudden feelings of reassurance that shouldn't be there. Although I may have actually been insane for a while now." I mused the last part, half serious and half jokingly.

Jasper chuckled, his black eyes gleaming with mirth, and raised his hand. "Guilty," he proclaimed. The rest of them laughed quietly at the prospect of me catching him and without even knowing his power.

"So, you're a…" I searched for the right description of his ability but wasn't quick enough.

"Empath," he finished for me. I suppose he's had to answer that with every new person he meets and already has a word ready.

"Right." I nodded, soaking in the knowledge. "And the rest of you?" I hedged. I was more curious than courtesy called for, but I couldn't help it. It's not every day you meet a family full of vampires living in your town with the power to read minds and tamper with your emotions. And also, Jasper seemed to have given up on tweaking my emotions because he knew I would call him on it. So I stayed curious. And if I'm curious, I expect to find my answers.

"Well, besides Edward and Jasper, I'm the only one with another 'power', but the others all have their own enhanced qualities instead." The short pixie told me, a huge smile gracing her pale lips. Was she always this happy and energetic? Normally I get annoyed with people so jubilant because it's quite obvious they are faking it, but I honestly think that this is her. And it's refreshing to see someone so lively be genuine with it.

I nodded, telling her to continue. Her smile grew. "I can predict the future; accept it's no fake card reading trick that you think. It's all me." She spoke proudly, as thought telling her mom about an A+ project.

That was pretty darn impressive; far beyond my abilities which dimmed in her light. "Wow," I voiced my amazement.

"Yeah, but it's not always certain," she said cryptically, glancing at Edward, who glared back at her.

It was quiet for a moment as I was absorbing this information. And was Edward actually listening to every single thought in my head if he didn't have any control over it? Embarrassing! I needed to know he really was. If I wasn't sure soon, I'd explode.

"So, uh…you read minds," I said lamely. I smacked myself mentally, and then smacked myself again for smacking myself because he could hear me doing it! Shit.

"Most," came his cool reply. I envied his ability to be so cool and calm, without Jasper's ability, in this. I mentally smacked myself again for that thought. And again. Damn! Is this how people get brain tumors?

Then I caught up to the actual words. "Most?" I realized his family was staring at him in the same confusion as I.

"Yes, there's one exception."

"Oh…which is?" It didn't seem as though he wanted to elaborate, but alas, he did at my request.

"You." His eyes because intense again. And this time I was too shocked to look away.

Alice was the only one in the room who didn't looks as shocked as I did, besides Edward, of course. She spoke then, cutting the tension. "I think it has to do with what you are, or maybe because you are also a mind reader, you can choose who gets into yours."

I didn't turn away from Edward's gaze as she spoke. Neither of us did. She decided to be more specific with her indication because we obviously were too lost to look in between her words. "You should see if you can read Edward's mind."

Slowly, and almost painfully I turned away from Edward and nodded at Alice. Then I went back to Edward's golden eyes eagerly, hoping not to look as desperate as I was. I was happy hat I could silently coon over him all I wanted and he wouldn't hear my idiotic banter.

I opened up the line to his mind and found what I was looking for. It was like an operator for a phone line. I could just choose the line and connect. Simple as that. Accept the voices didn't speak into my ear; they went straight into my head.

_I'm glad she can control it. A beautiful creature like her shouldn't have to deal with all the crude minds out there. She better not be able to hear me or that... _

Those were the loudest thoughts in his voice, but there were six other quieter and different voices. All of them twisting together into one big mush, but easy to differentiate if singled out. It was odd to have so many different thoughts, and I thought that if I had to live with that, especially at school, I would have gone mad.

I stopped listening there; if I went on any longer, I'd surely turn bright red. My cheeks were already faulty flushed at his comment about how beautiful I was and I didn't need to see the scene or I'd surely use up all the ammo in my cheeks for more blushes. I didn't know why such a god like him would even acknowledge my existence.

Everyone was waiting for my answer. I smiled sheepishly, secretly glad that he was not _my_ exception. Relief coursed through me, going along with the previous relief of being his exception. "I can hear you." I tried to mask the absolute glee in my voice.

His eyes widened slightly and he seemed too miffed to say anything, his arms crossing over his chest defiantly. I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. A chain reaction seemed to happen and the whole family was in near hysterics. I was a little confused as to why it was that funny, but their laughter seemed to be contagious.

Edward stood there with his arms crossed with an impatient scowl tugging at his perfect eyebrows and lips. I pictured him tapping his foot in annoyance like they do in those old cartoons and had to cover my mouth to stop myself from bursting out after everyone had slowly quieted down.

"Are you finished?" He asked in an agitated tone, which matching perfectly with his grimace, though I could tell that it wasn't directed at me.

"Well, I'm just glad that _you_ get to see how it feels to be exploited of your every thought." Jasper snickered.

"It's not like I choose to!" He whispered menacingly.

Jasper just rolled his eyes. Rosalie joined him.

"I would never do that," I said quietly. Edward looked at me skeptically, but trying to believe it. Alice looked from him to me with an almost knowing look which scared me. Maybe she saw something.

"I, uh, should probably be going now; Charlie's going to be wondering why I wasn't in Bio or Phys Ed," I said, trying to forget about Alice's odd look, rather than contradict myself and invade her mind to see what she saw.

"Can't you just do that swipe out thing?" Emmett intelligently inquired.

"I only use that in emergencies. It's unethical toying with people's minds. And dangerous. If I accidentally took out something important, their lives could be ruined." I gave the same reason I'd been using for myself since I discovered this power.

He raised one eyebrow. "Okay, mother Theresa," he mocked.

I rolled my eyes, but a smile fought its way, lifting up my cheeks in triumph. The whole family was smiling along with me, but one smile seemed to outshine them all.

Although he was resisting it more, Edward's smile was the most beautiful of them all; however restricted he was making it. I felt myself caught up in what I'd been trying to ignore previously. Up until now I'd been doing pretty well in acting indifferent towards him, trying not to show my extra affection for him, for fear he'd think me shallow. But that damned smile got me.

I was right back on the track of how godly his features were, when I noticed them staring straight back at me; those topaz orbs that were dipped in liquid gold, catching me in the act of ogling. I quickly turned away, looking towards Alice for an escape from the curious, tender eyes of the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.

"Why don't I show you the rest of the house; I suspect you'll be over here often." She looked at Edward again, as though passing a message on with her eyes. I wish she'd stop doing that because it's very tempting top just delve in and see what she's telling him for myself. Before I could convince myself to do so though, she had grabbed my wrist and was pulling me up the stairs. I gave one last smile and wave to the six before disappearing around the corner atop the stairs.

"Alice, I really should get home to Charlie." I said as we made our way down the hall.

"No, no. He'll be fine if you just tell him you met a friend and were at their house. As for today, just say that you felt sick and weren't sure where to go. He's going easy on you since it's your first day, but don't let it happen again." It felt as though she were speaking Charlie's exact words. Her voice had gone lower as she said this, but when she continued, it returned to its normal high chimed pitch. "Now, downstairs there's just the living room, which you've seen, and the kitchen, which won't be much use to you, or anyone in this house for that matter." She laughed at her little joke, and I smiled a bit. Though I felt uneasy, knowing that soon, if I truly was going in the direction of something like a vampire, I wouldn't be able to eat human food anymore. And that I would soon, like on the plane coming up here, be attracted to and thrive on blood.

My mind was thinking about how I was going to get that blood when Alice brought me back a cheerier topic; "On this floor is mine and Jasper's room and Rosalie's and Emmett's. Plus Jasper's office and a bathroom, which is again useless to any of us. But its for appearances. Though I doubt anyone would stop here to ask to use the bathroom." This time I did laugh because the thought of anyone having the guts to drive down the long laneway and approach the ghostly mansion deep in the woods is hilarious.

She showed me the rooms and we had made out way to the second floor. Alice was a good person to talk to. I wasn't use to so much conversation but I found that it was strangely easy to keep it up with her and still feel comfortable. Not only had I found somewhere I belong, but also friends in here. Atleast, I think we were friends. But I wasn't _that _comfortable enough to ask.

The third floor, according to Alice had Esme and Carlisle's room, Carlisle's study and Edward's room. She stopped at the second last door down, which was Carlisle's study. I could hear him tinkering around in there with his books, the pages flipping so fast it was as if he was flipping one of those moving drawing books. Alice didn't deem it necessary to continue because I knew where his room was, but out of all the rooms I'd seen already, it was the one I most wanted to see. We didn't disturb Carlisle and so turned around, regretfully on my part.

What did a Greek god's room look like? I bet it was golden and white, just like his eyes. What kinds of treasures were stowed away in there? Were there any secrets held in there for his eyes only? I cursed the door that blocked my eyes from the contents. My imagination was getting away with me and I'd only just composed myself by the time I hit the first step on the last set of stairs.

"I should really be going now or Charlie may not be so forgiving." I said apologetically. I really was sorry to be leaving; I'd just met the best thing in my whole existence; a whole family just like me. Well, _kind of_ like me.

"Sure, Bella. We understand. You need a ride?" Alice asked.

I only looked at her, the answer clear in my eyes.

"Ha-ha, right. Well, _run_ safe!" She laughed.

I laughed lightly, waving to everyone and saying my farewells as the door was opened and I paused in its door way. With one last lingering gaze to the bronze-haired boy, whose own eyes were fixed on me as well, I took off as fast as I could.

If I was being truthful to myself, I'd have to admit that I was showing off…just a little.

AN: Okay, I didn't put much detail into the rooms because it's in Twilight. I don't know if they're on the same floor I said though, but that's okay. Deal with it. & this is not beta'd because its been way too long since I updated so I'm doing it now & putting the beta'd version up when I get it back later. **& I'm one who tends to put words that are off by a letter or two that makes a different word so it confuses people, so just try to improvise with it!**


	10. Eight: Can't Stay Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

AN: I'm going to start putting recaps at the beginning of each chapter because it takes so long for me to get them out, you will most likely have forgotten what happened in the last chapter & I don't want you all to have to re-read the last chapter every time ( I know how irritating that is). & here are some stats I want to share with you :

Reviews: 484

Hits: 23162 (& They Thought Vampires Ruled is at 53047 :))

C2's: 3 (& They Thought Vampires Ruled is at 7 :))

Favorites: 157

Alerts: 264

Last Chapter: Bella is introduced more thoroughly to the Cullens; accept Carlisle, who is looking for information in his study that might lead to the conclusion of what Bella is. They learn each others powers & Bella & Edward start feeling an odd connection that they both underestimate & don't understand. Alice shows Bella the Cullen Mansion before she finally must go home.

Chapter Eight – Can't Stay Away

The run home was effortless. It felt as though I had cloud puffs under my feet guiding me. I wasn't alone. The simple phrase had taken on a whole new intensity as it replayed over and over again. This feeling was so new to me & my mind was trying to process it properly, leaving me in an undeniably blissful mood. I was so used to feeling miserable and like a complete out-cast that I was almost afraid to accept this new elation; terrified that once I accepted it that it would abandon me, leaving me wilting and torn more than before. This pessimistic thinking though, was surely the reason for my absolute misery in the past and I knew that. If I was ever going to rise above this then I would have to learn to let some of my guards down.

Throwing my old thoughts away, I tried to embrace my new and better off ones as I flew through the surrounding trees. Sucking it up, I let go of all my masochistic tendencies and allowed myself to soak in my new view. I was tempted to visit the enticing waterfall, but resisted. I had been at the Cullens much longer than I had originally thought and it was already 6:30. Charlie was sure to be home and steaming by now and any more delays would only allow him to shovel in more coal.

The silence coming from Charlie's house was quite deceiving as I approached, feeling the need to soften my steps and make as little noise as possible. I could almost sense the small patch of heat in the house, pacing back and forth where Charlie's anger stood out as though I was looking through an infrared scope. To add to the anticipating, I could now hear his unrestrained footsteps pounding against the floor. His heartbeat was much faster than usual and a complex sigh full of worry, impatience and anger that only a distraught parent could achieve.

As destructible as I may be, it seemed as though this new found parental concern was one weak-ness I could not deny. Guilt pulled at my chest and I bowed my head as the door inevitably grew closer and closer, my feet condemning me.

Opening the door ominously, I heard the footsteps pause and imagined a red-faced Charlie tense as he composed himself enough to deal with me. I took a deep breath and entered the living room with an innocent expression gracing my features. "Hi, Dad," I greeted hesitantly.

"Don't 'Hi, Dad' me, young lady. You obviously know what you did, so you'd better get to explaining." He looked at me sternly with his arms crossed over his chest.

I averted my eyes to a hole being slowly worn into Charlie's chair. "Uh…well I wasn't feeling very well from the cafeteria food and I wasn't sure where to go. Then I met Alice Cullen-"

"Cullen? They're good kids." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes. Yes, they are very nice. You see, and I wasn't sure where to go, so I sat in my car until I felt better. Then my car…my car was having problems and Alice offered to drive me. She invited me to see her house and I didn't want to be mean so I agreed, then we lost track of time. I'm really sorry Dad, I was lost and I didn't want to look like the typical lost new kid…" I was actually really good at lying, but the look Charlie was giving me made me feel like I was five years old and had just been caught in the act of trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar.

His face had softened and an almost understanding expression took over his angry one. "You know I'm only worried, like any parent would be. I know it's your first day and it's not easy. Just don't let it happen again."

I nodded and waited to be dismissed. I did not want to become an annoyance to Charlie and I had been to Renee and Phil. This was probably already a mark against me and I grimaced.

"I'm just scared that you're going to turn into one of those rebels. I know why you were sent up here, Bella. You already dress the part. I really don't care about how you dress as long as you never do anything that would require me to arrest my own daughter." He smiled as I raised my eyebrows at his irk about my clothing choice. Though I was used to it now and was only joking.

I almost laughed at how uncomfortable he had become. "Don't worry, Dad. I'd never do anything like that." It seemed enough to assure him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's all I wanted to hear." I rolled my eyes as he wiped his forehead dramatically and plopped himself back onto his spot of the couch.

I was about to turn for the stairs when Charlie added; "I will give you a ride early tomorrow and fix the car before school."

Shit. How was he going to fix a car that needn't be fixed? "Uh…yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Dad."

Turning around, I mouthed a 'shit' as my mind freaked.

The telephone interrupted my mental dilemma. Charlie groaned and sat up.

"Its okay, I can get it," I offered. He lowered himself back down and raised a floppy hand in gratitude.

I followed the source of the ringing since I had never seen where the telephone was. Renee rarely let me down to see Charlie in the previous years and so I only knew where the main rooms were and nothing else. By now I'd figured out that she just didn't want me to see how much better it could be for me. That and I wasn't worth the plane ticket money to her.

"Swan residence; Bella speaking."

"Bella!" an excited voice shrieked at me from the receiver.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted, my mood brightening.

"We're coming to give you a ride tomorrow so we can say we fixed your car without Charlie and he won't have to see that it is fine."

"Thanks. I was starting to think I'd have to go during the night and mess under the hood a little."

She laughed. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Yeah, see you."

The dial tone blared into my ear and I mouthed a 'thank you Alice' before hanging up and turning to the stairs.

"Who was it?" Charlie asked from his place infront of the television, wondering why I hadn't taken the phone to him.

"It was Alice, she said she can give me a ride tomorrow so you don't have to."

"Oh, okay. And, Bella?"

I hesitated. "Yeah?"

"Just make sure to call the next time you decide to go to one of your friend's house," he requested with a smile, letting me know I really was forgiven.

"Will do, Dad." I made a saluting motion and turned on my heel towards the stairs. I heard his laugh from behind my smile grew. Atleast I could make him not regret taking me in.

In my room I let myself fall onto my bed and laid there for a minute. My mind revisited the events this afternoon, making my heart flutter. There was a swelling in my chest when I thought about the Cullens. The encounter flashed through my mind in perfect detail which only my sophisticated mind, maybe the Cullens too, could achieve. I remembered the odd looks Edward kept shooting me and the change in atmosphere as our eyes met. I realized though that it wasn't the atmosphere that changed; it was just me and my own little world that it affected. How could I be so affected by a boy I just met. I had never in my whole life been attracted to anyone; not only could I tell how deceitful most guy were, but I could almost taste their teenage lust on my tongue it was so obvious, which was an immediate turn off, no matter how unintentional it was. But with Edward it wasn't immediate lust. I could tell that he would look at the person beneath the skin first, then take time to appreciate the body.

I laughed as I caught myself again. I knew I sounded immature but I couldn't tell him. What if the lack of lust wasn't politeness, but rather a lack of interest. I'd been facing rejection all my life, but I think it would be a big blow coming from the first person I actually approach. Thinking about this though wasn't going to help anything so I tried to forget it, leaving my absolute decisions to a method I try to avoid, spontaneity.

I reached over to the bedside table for my iPod which I use to help me take my mind off troubling matters. My hand met the hard, unexpected and bare table. My eyes widened. Shit. I left my iPod in my bag…in my locker at school. I wasn't worried about my homework because I could rush it and finish it in one minute once at school, but my iPod…I needed it to survive the sleepless nights.

I ran a frustrated hand over my face and sat up. I looked around my room. I couldn't break into the school to get it, so I'd have to settle for a book instead. There was no way I was going to lie here for hours, doing absolutely nothing while waiting for sleep to claim my consciousness. I could read a book, though it gets irritating after awhile. The problem with books is that I can read so fast that they don't last very long with my speed-reading. I had to slowly read each word for 600 pages to even last half an hour.

And so I found myself reading Jane Austen's whole collection as well as Wuthering Heights. It was now 10:00 and Charlie was slowly making his way up the stairs. He paused at my door for a minute, clearly wondering if I was sleeping or doing whatever he thinks teenage girls do in their rooms before going to bed. Eventually he knocked on the door quietly.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked in a small voice.

The door cracked open to reveal a guilty looking father. "I'm sorry that I forgot to get you some supper. I got distracted from the school's phone call and I'd already eaten myself." He was whispering, but I could definitely hear how horrid he felt. It wasn't his fault, plus I really had forgotten myself.

"That's okay. I ate at the Cullens and if I was hungry I would have told you." I smiled at him, hopefully taking some of his guilt away. He really had no reason to feel so bad.

"K. Well, goodnight, Bells."

"Night, Dad." The door closed with a soft click and I had to stop myself from letting out a sob. Renee and Phil never said goodnight or bothered to see if I was hungry. It was either make my own food or not eat at all. And I could forget about being tucked in.

I almost felt bad as I tossed off my covers, leapt from my window and started for the white mansion. Almost. I had realized that I was going to get no sleep tonight and so I might as well see if the Cullens were like me and couldn't sleep well. What Charlie didn't know couldn't hurt him.

AN: The next chapter is going to be fun :) That's all I'll say x)


	11. Nine: Snow Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.

AN: OKayyy. I'm not even going to mention the lateness on this because I'm sure you're tired of it. This chapter was horrible, but I don't want to make you guys wait any longer. I may just rewrite some of it later & replace it with the fixed copy later. I'm just going to warn you of swearing in this chapter, I don't know if there was any in previous chapters (there probably was) but I'm just going to start warnings now.

**IMPORTANT:**

**I haven't been on the computer in like so long so I couldn't reply to any reviews, PM's etc, so I'm going to be doing it tonight & tomorrow, so if I randomly send you a review reply that you have no idea what the hell you wrote to me, sorry. & I may put your PM into my PM to you so you know what I am replying about! Lol. K, yeah, sorry x.x, I'm a horrible person. **

Chapter Eight recap: Bella goes home from the Cullens & works things out with Charlie about her skipping school. Sappy-ness about what a good parent Charlie is & not Renee, blahblah. & she decides to go see the Cullens. Overall a very uneventful chapter.

Chapter Nine – Snow Fight

It had started to snow as I made my way to the Cullens and I marveled at the way it felt on my skin with its soft pitter-patters. With the surrounding conifer trees and soft falling snow around the brilliant mansion, it looked like a perfect Christmas card. I approached hesitantly, not wanting to wake them up if they did sleep, though I highly doubted that they did. Would they even want me back so soon? I didn't want to seem like a guest who was over wearing their welcome. I felt like one of those guys who dread over when to call back after the first date. I feel sorry for them.

As I got closer, I raised my eyebrows at how perfectly designed this house was, even down to the doorbell. Before I even got to ring the elegantly detailed doorbell, the door swung open to reveal a smiling Alice.

"I knew you'd be back tonight, Bella. Now we can have some real fun." She smiled and took my hand. I smiled back, but was a bit puzzled. People rarely associated me and the word fun together. I always came off as the boring quiet type and I had done nothing to show them any different.

She led me into the living room where everyone was seated, taking animatedly or just cuddling with their respective partners, which, I admit, made me a little uncomfortable. They all paused when I entered and greeted me.

"Hey," I smiled shyly back. "So you don't sleep well either?" I asked as I sat down in a random chair next to Alice and Jasper.

"We don't sleep at all, nor get tired," Alice answered. My mouth went into a visible 'O' shape as I took this into consideration and heard the television click on.

"Emmett you idiot, why do you even like to watch this crap," a velvet voice broke through the sudden roar of engines revving from the television.

"I can't help it id I'm naturally destructive," he joked, eyes now glued to the giant trucks smashing into each other within the circle. "Atleast I'm not a prude," he added, clearly looking for a reaction.

The rest of the family's faces were quite funny as I assessed their reactions. It was easy to figure out that this was a common occurrence between the two. The bickering outside that one night was most definitely them.

"I'm not a prude! You just have the motional range of a q-tip," Edward shot back.

Jasper was watching the exchange with an amused quirk of his lips. Alice and Rosalie were pointedly ignoring them while Esme and Carlisle had exasperated looks on.

"You know, q-tips are known to be quite sensitive," Emmett said back, his eyes never leaving the screen. How he was feigning a lack of interest in the row was probably the thing that was really getting on Edward's nerves and not even the idiocy of the statement.

I didn't have much time to laugh at what he said because the next second, Emmett's couch and its occupants were sprawled on the floor, a fuming Edward on top of him. I was a little startled at how easily he had been pulled into the trap because certainly he could even see the plan in Emmett's mind. I could hear strangled taunts even still as they crushed each others air passage. My eyes were wide in shock and worry now. Were they actually hurting each other if their throats were so crushed? The rest of the family showed no concern, only annoyance or amusement in Jasper's case. That comforted me and I actually was able to laugh along with Jasper as we watched the two boys wrestle it out. They were indestructible like me, so I shouldn't have even worried in the first place. Rosalie had discreetly changed the channel to a news station and it seemed as though the two quarreling over the monster trucks were the only ones who didn't notice.

In their fighting though, they got close to the furniture and hit a table, causing it to rock, sending a very expensive and antique looking vase hurtling towards the stiff hardwood floor. Luckily Esme was on a nearby seat with Carlisle and caught it before it shattered.

"Alright boys, that's enough. Take it outside," she ordered in a firm, yet not raised voice. Her finger rose though, pointing meaningfully towards the door.

They didn't stop at first and that didn't seem to go very well with their mother. Her next actions brought me to a new hilarity as she grabbed them both by the ears and dragged them out the door with them hopping from foot to foot the whole way. "If you're going to act like a child, then I will treat you like a child." She shut the door after their struggling forms and sighed. A smile worked its way onto her face before returning to her seat beside her husband.

The last of my laughter was starting to wane away and I'm sure that there would have been tears in my eyes had it been possible. "Want to go watch them make even bigger fools of themselves?" Jasper asked in my direction with a smirk on his face. He was probably glad that he wasn't the only one who found it so funny.

"Yes," I smiled and we both got up to go outside.

"We're coming too. TV is so boring these days." Rosalie complained as she and Alice followed us, thinking that it would atleast have to be more interesting than some charity going on is Seattle.

As I opened the door I saw that the snow had certainly picked up. The ground was covered in a thick layer of wet, sticky snow. I'd never seen anything like it and it fascinated me. We stepped farther out to see the two still fighting but starting to use objects around them as well, such as poor, innocent trees.

I sat down in the snow, not caring that my pants were going to get soaked in the process. It was a little cold but not nearly as cold as I had heard from others. Alice sat beside me but Rosalie was being stubborn and didn't want to get her new jeans wet.

I laid back, spreading my arms and legs like they did in movies to make snow angels. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of belonging sink in. And I did feel like I belonged, as though I was actually a member of this wonderful family.

Sitting up, I opened my eyes just in time to see a sloppy white ball hit me square in the eyes. \my mouth dropped open in surprise and the white slush slid down my shocked face, plopping to the ground. Quickly darting my eyes around I saw Alice walking away, an innocent whistling tune coming from her lips. My eyes narrowed.

My hands started gathering up the snow on their own accord, hoping for a hard piece of ice, though knowing that none would be formed yet. I glared at her back, standing up in a flash and whipping the ball at the back of her head.

At the last possible moment she threw herself out of the way, causing the wet mush to splat right into Rosalie's unsuspecting face. I was frozen in fear as her perfectly manicured hand came to wipe the slush from the face. I could barely hear Alice's loud laughter as I stood rooted to the spot. My victim's eyes turned into slits, focusing on her target. She bent down, collecting snow in her already soaked hand, smirking mischievously as she rose back up.

Realizing that she wasn't going to murder me, but was actually playing along, I laughed and turned to avoid the attack. She whipped it at my back as I stepped out of the way. It had now smacked right into Jasper's wet behind as he was trying to make his own ball of snow.

As it dripped off it left a wet mark like he had just peed himself. All three of us girls were laughing hysterically on the ground, unaware of the two forces that had finished fighting and joined Jasper's side.

Before we could stop laughing, three snowballs simultaneously hit each of us right in the back of the head. Laughter stopped, eyes narrowed and quick hands pounded snow together.

Oh, it was on.

Moving as fast as I could, which was apparently fast enough, I hurled my snowball at my attacked, Edward, and hit him right in the gut. Soft snow certainly couldn't hurt any of us, but the thud it made when it connected with its target was satisfaction enough.

"Jesus Christ," I heard him mutter as he was brushing it off.

"Shit, she's fast," Jasper agreed.

A proud smile grew on my lips at hearing the unintentional compliment. Emmett though, was not so generous.

"She's not _that_ fast," he said stubbornly.

I wouldn't let him get away with that now would I? Alice and Rosalie had snowballs ready and I grabbed one out of their hand and whipped it fight at his face. This thud was even more satisfying. He didn't bother to say anything this time, only wiped the slush of his face.

He gave me a challenging look then turned to his brothers, each nodding to each other in a very formal way. I saw Alice and Rosalie roll their eyes and mutter _boys_ under their breath.

"WAR!" The declaration from both sides came at the exact same time. I supposed this was another common occurrence.

I felt Alice tugging me over to the trees for cover as it started raining snowballs. She squatted me down along with Rosalie behind a tree and clasped her hands together.

"Now we've always lost before because we were outnumbered, but now that it's a fair right the boys don't have a chance. We'll make a wall to block the longer thrown snowballs, but once they get closer it won't stand a chance against that pelting. Let's just keep those snowballs going and remember to aim!" She concluded by putting her hands in the middle, followed by me and Rosalie and raised them like in sports huddles. I was getting caught up in the excitement because the Cullens took this far more serious than I had thought.

Our fortress was complete within a minute and I was pretty proud of it. Now it was time for the real fun. There was now a steady flow of snowballs being hurled at our fort, though we had made it extra thick to hold up against the vampire throws.

Alice and I set out into no-mans land while Rosalie stayed behind to guard the fort. It seemed as though she had completely forgotten about getting wet and was now focused on hitting the boys with balls of wet mush. It seemed like such a silly game, throwing balls of snow at each other, but it was actually one of the most fun things I had ever done in my whole life. I think the fact that I was finally able to use my speed to its fullest extent was the best part, bringing me an unknown joy.

We were dodging as many snowballs as we could, me getting hit a lot less than Alice. It didn't really matter though because we were hitting them far more. Once half way, I put my plan into action and let myself go to turn invisible.

I felt the familiar tingle of every cell in my body and then the weightlessness feeling as I took it to the next level so that my feet wouldn't leave footprints in the snow.

"Hey! Not fair," all three of the boys shouted childishly.

"Oh, suck it up you pussies," Alice laughed from behind me.

I silently snuck up behind the boys and got them all in the back with about four each. They turned around to get me back but I was already gone and they were hitting nothing but air. They heard my outburst of laughter as Alice and I, back to my normal density, sprinted back to our protective wall.

"Good one," Rosalie high-fived me from behind our fort.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Suddenly, though, we heard the fast footfalls of three idiotic vampires getting too close. Time to act. We all smiled at each other and prepared for the onslaught.

Snowball after snowball was thrown from each side until the little snow that had fallen was now all used up and we had changed the game to basically anything you could get your hands on. Stones, sticks and even clods of dirt were being thrown across the huge space. I was now running away from Emmett as he chased me with a tree branch.

I heard Alice squeal and turned to see Jasper finally catching her by the waist and tackling her to the ground. I saw as he tickled her until she finally gave in and they didn't bother to get up. As if on queue, Edward, who was running away from Rosalie, ran smack into my distracted body.

We slammed into each other with a thundering sound and were thrown to the ground, Edward, of course, landing on top of me. As I realized the position we were in I blushed faintly as he was processing a moment longer. He looked into my eyes and I wasn't even sure what emotion I saw there because all I could focus on was how beautiful they were.

I could only see the beautiful face before me now, everything else was just a black dropdown to my perfect picture. He didn't move as I expected him to do, instead holding my gaze, seemingly as lost as I was. I didn't know what was happening, only that my eyes had traveled from his and into his perfect lips as they inched closer to mine. They parted slightly and I felt his sweet breath tingle on my sensitive skin. Mine parted in response, both our eyes closing, yearning to move forward just to graze those beautiful lips before me…

"KIDS, Bella should be going home soon or Charlie will wake up and see her not there," Esme's hollering voice broke through the hazy heaven.

I felt the body above me jerk away and the spell was broken. "Uh, sorry," Edward sputtered out. I wasn't sure what he was apologizing for at the moment.

He held out his hand to help me up. "Thanks," I grabbed his hand and was hoisted up from my awkward position on the ground. Edward set off towards the house in a hurry. I followed slowly behind him, wondering what the hell had just transpired.


	12. Ten: Feelings Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

AN: I am, without contest, the worst updater on all of fanfiction. I know and I am sorry! It will likely be getting better because I'm taking one of my classes as a spare instead because I can do that now & will have an extra hour every day! Most days I will use this to write more & so it should be much quicker. I understand if a lot of you hate me now & are fed up. I love my readers though & hope you will put up with me until I get this straightened out.

Chapter Nine recap: Bella's 'insomnia', if you will, is getting worse and she goes to the Cullens to try and pass the hours. A snow fight ensues and eventually, a near kiss from Edward! LE GASP.

Chapter Ten – Feelings Begin

It was just passing 6:00 am when I slipped back under my bed covers with an odd sigh that even I didn't understand the meaning of. Charlie, as Alice had warned me, was just getting out of bed and heading down the hall towards the bathroom.

I kept fidgeting with the edge of my blanket as I struggled to stay in one place. Despite being up all night and having a rather insane snowball fight I was wide awake and unusually anxious. That, of course, was due to the fun I had and not a particular encounter, I told myself. My legs kept twitching and my teeth were clamped together in an attempt to keep still and silent. I eventually figured out that it was useless. Not having the mental or even physical capacity to just lie here anymore I decided to 'wake-up'. If Charlie learned now that I was an early riser then there would be fewer questions later.

I threw my covers off myself and went downstairs, deciding that I was going to make Charlie breakfast seeing as I was too jittery to do nothing for the next hour or so. Besides, he doesn't seem like the type who could cook anything more than canned soup, which involves letting the pot sit on a burner until it was hot; complicated, I know.

In the kitchen there wasn't much on the counter except a few dirty dishes, a toaster and a paper towel rack. As I made my towards the fridge I could tell it wasn't going to be pleasing. I opened it hesitantly to find it disgustingly bare; the kind that only a single middle-aged man could achieve. Ketchup, mustard, milk, eggs, butter, and I wasn't sure what was in the back but it may have been mayonnaise at some point. I took out the eggs and butter; eggs it was then.

After much searching I found the appropriate equipment and bread for toast as well. I wasn't sure how he'd like the eggs so he was going to have to settle for over easy. The eggs didn't take that long at all and I had just finished when I heard the shower shutting down. I did a quick clean-up, leaving the food on the table for him. I sat down and started reading yesterdays paper Charlie had left on the table. There was nothing interesting, just like I'd predicted but I wasn't going to let that get me down again. I knew where all the fun was and it wasn't with the part of town included in the paper.

"What the…" Charlie exclaimed from the middle of the stairs where the smell was probably wafting to.

"I hope their okay… wasn't sure how you like them so I just-"

"Their perfect, Bella," he stopped me before I continued down my babbling path. He sat down and started shoveling them in like t was the first breakfast he'd had in a year. I probably wouldn't doubt it if it was. "You didn't have to do this. They are really delicious," he mumbled as the fork jammed more into his full mouth.

"Thanks…Dad." I rarely got compliments at Renee's and I was still awkward when I received them.

"So, Alice Cullen is coming to get you for school?"

"Yeah, Emmett's quite the mechanic so he'll be able to fix the cat no problem." The truth was that I didn't know if Emmett could fix a car or not but I knew one of them could and he seemed like the most believable option.

"Which one is Emmett?"

"The…large one." Yup, that was Emmett.

"Oh…" he paused his eating, the plate nearly clean. "How do you know he's good with cars?"

"Well I got to see the whole family…it might have just been mentioned sometime." I tried to brush it off as little importance so he wouldn't continue with questions of last night. For some reason it took a lot of effort to lie to Charlie.

"Oh, okay." He got up with a screeching protest from the wooden chair and went to sump his plate in the sunk then headed straight for the foyer. "I'll get the dishes when I get home. I'm kind of late so I'll see you tonight."

"See ya."

I smiled as I heard the door click shut. Charlie may not be the most expressive man in the world, but that made it mean even more; the fact that he was putting forth the effort to actually be a father.

Getting ready for school I took my shower and selected some decent clothes to throw on and left my hair down to air-dry. My eyes paused on my make-up, or make-down really, but I quickly averted them. Now that I had met the Cullens the idea seemed silly and foolish. Pausing again I glanced back at it and had a brief flash of anger at myself ever wanting to hide my uniqueness. Now that I see how much fun being unique can be I'm glad that I'm different. My hand, almost of its own accord swept the counter top, pushing the make-up right off and straight into the garbage beneath it.

I walked out without a second thought on that subject and thousands on a more pressing one; how long did I have to wait now before Alice would be here to puck me up? Also, which Cullen, if one, would be with her? My thoughts however would not acknowledge who I hoped it was who would also be in that car.

I made my way downstairs in no hurry because I was not in the mood for waiting long. Still restless and excited from last night I was a spazz-machine on legs. I didn't want to make a fool of myself infront of the Cullens by acting like this was my first social interaction in my entire life so I tried to calm down. Taking deep breaths I walked into the kitchen and set to the boring task of washing the dishes. That should calm me down if anything could.

Just as I was drying the last one and putting it in its place I heard a quiet engine pull up driveway. _Damn, that girl has good timing,_ I laughed to myself. I shut the cupboard and threw the dish towel on the counter. Remembering that I had to schoolbag here I threw on my jacket and opened the door a little too quickly. The handle dented slightly but I had no time for that now. I forced my mind to slow down as I walked down the steps towards the shiny car.

The thing I first noticed was that Alice was not in the driver's seat at all, but rather Edward. I panicked for a second, thinking she had left me all alone with him until I spotted her and Jasper in the back seat. My eyes then traveled to the empty passenger seat…my seat. My body felt like pausing once I realized that I would have to sit up front with him but I forced my feet to keep going without skipping a beat.

I opened the door and slid as smoothly into the seat as possible, trying not to let my discomfort show. Edward gave me a side smile and then started to back out. I smiled back casually, unwilling to let anything other than that show. I wasn't even sure myself why I was feeling this way. It was most likely just because the Cullens are the only ones who have ever shown me acceptance.

"Soo, Bella." Alice said, her face coming right up to mine.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, my face turning away slightly.

"What's up?"

I laughed and thought for a moment that I saw Edwards lip twitch out of the corner of my eyes but it was probably just me. "You just saw me not three hours ago. Not much _could_ have happened."

"I suppose so…"

She sat back in her seat and I now missed her there because there was free space between me and Edward. Thankfully Jasper started up a conversation this time with Edward to fill the silence in the car until we arrived for my second day and school.

The car pulled smoothly into a spot at the back of the parking lot. I noticed that it was a bit early because there were only one or two others in the parking lot and only several standing outside. Edward opened his door first and the three of us followed suit.

"Emmett and Rosalie should be here by now," Jasper said after quickly scanning the parking lot.

Edward chuckled. "She'll be waiting until more students are here for her first entrance with her BMW."

The three of them were laughing but I stood there with an awkward chuckle, not really knowing what was so funny.

Fortunately Alice noticed and explained. "Rosalie is one of those people with a "Hate me or love me, and you better damn well love me" attitude. She's very extravagant and must always be the best."

"Ahh." She seemed fine last night but I guess that is just around family. Another smile tugged at my lips as I thought that she had counted me as one she is comfortable around.

"Why don't we stay by the car to wait for Rose and Emmett? They shouldn't be too long because people are starting to come now." Jasper suggested and leaned back against the car. As the cars went by us most of the drivers and passengers tried to subtly look in the mirrors of their vehicles to stare at the new girl who vanished yesterday. Edward looked as casual as the rest of us but I could tell he was scanning minds of the kids to make sure no one remembered.

He confirmed this with his next statement. "Good. No one remembers a thing. Though they are wondering why we disappeared like that. And that you are "totally going to get it from Coach Clapp"."

I laughed. "Oh, I think I could take him."

"He'd never know what hit him, literally, especially if you did that invisibility thing. That would be so awesome!" Jasper said mischievously, his head turning upwards slightly and deep in thought.

"Jasper! I'd expect that out of Emmett, but you…never mind…you'd do it to." Alice said and sighed, giggling with me.

The parking lot was nearly full now, or as full as it gets in Forks, and as if on cue I heard the silent yet ripping engine of the BMW racing towards the school. Almost everyone in the parking lot turned to see the commotion as it sped around the corner, not even slowing down, and slid neatly into the space beside the Volvo.

The doors opened to reveal a Rosalie and Emmett with expensive shades and Rosalie looking chic as ever. The students were positively staring, the male eyes shifting back and forth from Rosalie to the car, unsure of which was better scenery. The girls were either staring at Emmett in awe or at Rosalie with jealousy.

"How dramatic of you!" Alice laughed and did a theatrical faint right into the arms of Jasper. Jasper pretended to fan Alice back to consciousness as Edward and I were laughing with Emmett wanting to but scared of the annoyed Rosalie with her hand on her hip.

With a turn of her heel she started towards the classes, Emmett soon beside her. "Wow, he is so whipped." I laughed at the loyal dog-like behavior from the huge man.

"I know. Sometimes I feel bad for him but he loves her and he'd do anything." Edward explained. I could hear a touch of jealousy in his voice. I think he heard it too because he seemed shocked that it came out. Jasper gave him a look but I had no idea what it meant without reading his mind.

"Well, Bella I think we should all go have a nice chat with Mrs. Poke and explain to her the difficult situation we were put in yesterday." Alice suggested and started to pull both me and Jasper towards the main office building.

Edward followed us and walked beside me after I had stopped stumbling when Alice let go of my hand. Inside Mrs. Poke looked up from her work and see utterly shocked to see so many Cullens and me infront of her desk. Alice started explaining before she even had a chance to talk. "Bella was sick yesterday. She was too sick to go to Biology and then she tried to make it to gym but was going to throw up so we had to get her out. We took her to our father because our house was closer than the hospital. And her car had broken down so she couldn't go herself!"

"Uh…well still, I don't think you should have done it without-"

"Mrs. Poke, we were really in a bind. We had the choice of either helping Bella or letting the poor girl suffer through the day." Edward said in a silky voice as he leaned against the counter, his eyes staring into the secretaries.

"So we'd really appreciate it if you told her other teachers so they'd cut her some slack." Jasper added.

"Well…I guess I could do that." She said with eyes still trained on Edward's. I saw him grimace slightly and I had to keep in my giggle at what he could be hearing in her mind right now. Jasper had grown a mirthful smile, probably feeling his discomfort and…whatever she was feeling. I decided to be nice and save him the horror.

"Well we'd better be getting to class now. I can't be late!" I said and grabbed Edward's and Alice's hand whose opposite was attached to Jasper's, effectively pulling them all outside the office. Edward shivered in clear disturbance but didn't let go of my hand for a moment longer than Alice. There was an odd feeling in my stomach but I pushed it down; it was just because I felt grateful for them accepting me, that's all.

"I really can't be late for English so I'd better get going!" I said, disappointed that we didn't have the first class together.

"Yeah, we'd better get going as well. See you at lunch, Bella!" Alice replied and headed the opposite way to her class with Jasper and Edward.

I started to walk to building three with a tingle in my hand. Crap. This is not happening; I can't like Edward!

AN: so there you have it. FINALLY. I know. So as some of you know, I have a poll. I'm going to replace it with another one once it reaches 100 votes. It's at 94 so only 6 more! Hopefully more people will visit my profile now that this chapter is out so it shouldn't take too long. I'll also post the results when I take it down.

I'm just going to say one thing about the casting because I must. I don't love all the casting selection but I have atleast accepted everyone as their character. Everyone except Edward! Robert Pattinson is better for James! His face is just so…not Edward!. NJFSDHVJFHGJ. I am so mad. I have even accepted Kristin as Bella but Edward must be the worst casting in the history of all film casting!


	13. Eleven: Itss School Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter Eleven – Itss School Time!

Chapter 10 Recap: Bella gets back from her night at the Cullens and is even more restless than usual. At the end she starts to think a little friendly about Edward and she doesn't know what to think about it.

Classes before lunch seemed to drone on and on, my mind anywhere but in the classroom. Occasionally the teachers would try to catch me off guard and ask me a question with a smug sneer. That expression was always quickly wiped off when I answered correctly without pause, the tone of bored indifference that seemed to be the quickest way to irk all teachers sticking to every syllable.

It was particularly amusing when Mr. Varner had graciously offered me to volunteer to do a new and complicated math problem infront of the class, which also brought me to think that he needed to check his understanding of the word 'volunteer'. He was hoping to stump me because the lesson hadn't been taught yet. I kept my face a mask as I stepped up to the problem on the board, stroking my chin as though in contemplation just to peeve him off. The rest of the class was enjoying this just as much as I. The equation was long and meant to intimidate but was incredibly easy in reality.

After my over-dramatized moment to think I set my chalk to the board and let it glide. Finishing in record time and without touching the provided calculator on the ledge, I turned my back to the board and gave the teacher a little smirk of my own. There were some giggles as Mr. Varner examined the perfectly executed problem on the board with absolutely nothing to criticize. I strutted back to my seat after he nodded, his ego damaged. Usually I wasn't so bold but people like this deserved to be put into their place. I had dealt with these know-it-all teachers before and I knew they were never good news.

I was free to daydream in my own world for the remainder of that class and Spanish after that incident. I had started trying to decide if this school was better than the one in Phoenix. One certain bronze-haired boy kept interrupting that train of thought though, which was an answer in itself. I think I would have preferred hell to heaven as long as the Cullens were there.

The shrill of the lunch bell rang crudely and I was the first out of the class, heading towards the cafeteria before it became too crowded. In the line I started plucking things for my tray, barely seeing what I was taking. Suddenly I felt someone bump into me from behind, sending my wobbling juice to the floor. My foot reflexively kicked it straight back up and into my hand before setting it back onto my tray.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" A male voice sounded from behind me. I presumed that it was the one who bumped into me because there was a trace of sheepishness in his voice underlying the awe.

"I used to play hackie-sack all the time at my old school. Old habits die hard I suppose." I laughed as though reminiscing, the lie as reflexive as the save.

"That's so cool! Could you maybe teach me sometime?" He asked, oblivious to the growing line behind us.

"Maybe," I said passively, not willing to commit myself. Besides, I didn't actually know the first thing about hackie-sack other than what I'd seen others do.

"Okay. That'd be great, my names Mike. I'm in your gym class… speaking of gym where wer-"

"I gotta go," I cut in, not liking this new topic. I quickly grabbed an apple before shoving a five in the cashier's hands and walking away from the stunned Mike.

Alice appeared by my side in that moment and we walked to the empty table in the corner. The other four Cullens were getting their own props. I laughed at the students that even after two years in their presence, still always shied away from them. There was only one or two in the lunch line who didn't completely move aside for Emmett and even they were shoved out of the way by the others trying to casually side step away.

"I loved it when you pwned Mr. Varner this morning! The look on his face was priceless. Emmett's mad because he couldn't see it." Alice laughed once we were seated.

"Yeah. It was kinda fun I suppose." I smiled.

"Edward said that he was actually very scared of you. We're pretty reserved folk here in the lil ol' town of Forks." She crossed her eyes and slipped on a southern accept to accompany it.

This time I was full out laughing, mostly at the ludicrous image she had made of herself. I didn't doubt that I scared Mr. Varner because Alice was right; my piercings were probably intimidating to people who rarely went into the city. What they didn't know was that I looked like a pussy cat compared to some of the outfits I've seen out there.

By the time Alice and I stopped laughing the others were starting towards the table. Emmett sat beside me and Rosalie on his other side. Jasper slid in beside Alice and I waited for what felt like much longer than a millisecond for where Edward was going to sit. I knew it was ridiculous because it was just a lunch seat but my breath seemed to shorten as he came up quickly beside me and sat down, claiming his seat…by me.

He smiled at me and I smiled shyly back before diving into my tray, anxious for anything to do so that I wouldn't get caught staring at him. I could feel his foot next to mine and had to tell myself to concentrate on eating. I laughed at myself mentally because I would have never thought I'd turn out to be one of those fanning, bumbling idiot girls who swoon over guys. It wasn't such a big deal anyway, he probably didn't even notice.

"Do you want to go shopping this weekend, Bella?" Alice asked, probably noticing my absence from the conversation.

I nearly joked on my juice. "Um…Alice I don't really…" her face fell and pulled my heart along with it, "think we should wait that long."

"Really? Do you want to go tonight? I saw this really cute outfit on you that is totally you but even better and I bet that you'll just love it; in fact I know that you will! There's also these really awesome shoes that would go with it that I want to get you. Ooo and there's this other store that I haven't been to but we should definitely look-"

"OKAY, Alice. If you stop talking now I will go with you."

"YAY! We'll stop at your Dad's and you can call him from there. He will be totally okay with it."

I just nodded, struggling to look happy about this little endeavor.

I felt Edward lean towards me and held my breath, unsure of his intentions. "You've no idea what you have just signed yourself up for." I would have laughed if I wasn't frozen in place, his cool breath light against my ear.

"Hey! I heard that." Alice practically shouted.

"Of course you did." Edward laughed

Emmett, who had been talking to Jasper and Rosalie about getting the BMW upgraded, decided now to give me some comforting words. "Welcome to Shopping Boot Camp, Bella, where the uniforms are sparkly and discipline is in the form of credit cards."

"Thanks, Emmett, really; thanks." I said sarcastically, my expression matching perfectly.

"No problem, Bella, really; no problem at all." He laughed and after a moment of trying not to, I gave in and laughed along with him.

I can safely say lunch today was the best lunch period I'd ever had to endure…though today it wasn't so much enduring, but rather enjoying. At my old school it was a choice of sitting in a crowded cafeteria in a corner by myself or in a bathroom where girls would constantly barge in to vainly analyze their appearance. Sometimes I'd even just leave the school grounds and walk around aimlessly for the fifty minutes of lunch. Now, though, I was not only sitting with the coolest people in the school, but talking and laughing with them like I was one of them…which I may or may not be.

When lunch ended Edward and I headed off towards Biology. I couldn't help the smile that snuck onto my face when we walked down the hall together. We didn't say anything but we didn't really have to. It was a comfortable silence that not even the stares of the other students could disturb.

Thankfully there were only a few students and no teacher in the class when we arrived so they couldn't blatantly stare and hide behind each other. I stopped after my second step into the class though, realizing that I actually hadn't even been assigned a seat yet. Edward, though he claims not to be able to read my thoughts, answered my concern without my voicing it. "Mr. Banner plans to have you sit beside me, since that is the only free seat, how fortunate."

"What? No one wants to sit beside The Edward Cullen? Are you that horrible a seat buddy? Perhaps I should see the teacher about being moved." I teased as we sat down.

He laughed and one of the girls who had just entered the room stepped in, took a quick look at Edward's good humor and quickly pointed the evil eye at me. I'd had experience with this so I didn't react at all to the harsh stare which threw her off a bit. "I'm not sure what the problem is; I've told them I don't bite…often." He joked back.

I laughed and turned towards the window, covering the slight flush to my face as thoughts of his dazzling smile danced through my mind. I felt like slapping my head again for even thinking about it but that would be a clear indication that something was not right. So the window captivated my attention for the next few minutes until final bell rang and the teacher made his entrance.

"Ah, Mrs. Swan, how nice of you to join us," he said as he passed my seat. "I see you've found your seating arrangement fine."

I just nodded and hoped he would not be like my math teacher earlier this morning. Thankfully he continued up to the front and didn't call me up for my textbook and other materials until the lesson was taught and everyone was doing their own work… or atleast supposed to be doing their own work. I caught many eyes staring as I talked to Mr. Banner at the front of the classroom but they didn't seem as daring when the teacher was keeping his own eye on them.

It was the usual classroom work that I had already done back in my advanced class. I told Mr. Banner that I was around the same place in the curriculum as they were now. That seemed to diminish some of the annoyance he had held towards me because he thought my new admittance would mean more work for him if I were to be caught up with the rest of the class. By the end of our discussion I had convinced him that I needed no extra time of his to help me. When he had insisted we sit down to talk more about my previous program I silenced that thought by saying that if I had any questions or doubts then I could ask Edward.

"Alright Bella, but I am the teacher and if there is anything concerning you about my class I hope you don't hesitate to bring it up with me," he said after a good long look to make sure I was as committed as I seemed. He was playing the good teacher and I knew very well that even though those were his words, he very well did not mean them. Many teachers say that but are always secretly annoyed when you call them up on their promise for help.

Halfway through the class I had completed both the in-class work and the homework only a few minutes behind Edward. He turned to me after I had shut my books and I wasn't sure whether I was more excited or nervous to have so much time to just talk to him.

"So Bella, you never really explained why you left Phoenix and came to such a polar-opposite town like Forks." He asked, his voice not interrogative at all but my mind associating that topic with the police, as they _were_ the reason I was here.

I laughed nervously and set in for a very uncomfortable conversation.

AN: K WOWWW. I know most of you are probably like "Holy shit! Is this real??" Yes it is real x). I've been unbelievable busy my WHOLE summer & I actually had to call in sick to work so I could write this rofll. I got inspiration because Breaking Dawn is coming out in a freaking day & I just found out I'm going to the midnight release partyyyyyyy! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK. Yeah so this hardly measures up to the release of Breaking Dawn but maybe it will hold you until then!


	14. STATEMENT OF RETURN!

!!!MYTHICAL FUSION WILL BE UPDATED SOON – I HAVEN"T COMPLETELY GIVEN UP ON FAN FICTION!!!

I know most of my original readers probably aren't even on here anymore, but I realized that I'm STILL getting reviews & stuff so I will try to continue for those who are still faithful!

This is a message to let all of you know that I will be continuing with both Mythical Fusion AND Trippy Bella: Unleashed. I've started the 12th chapter for Mythical Fusion but it's slow going because I need to get into it again & I don't want to disappoint after all this time!

IM SOO SORRY FOR THE IMMENSE (almost unbelievable, I know) DELAY.

I'LL TRY TO MAKE UP FOR IT, SOON :]

Ps – I haven't been on in so long I need to re-figure out the whole site & how to upload. Oh god that's bad -.-'


End file.
